Attack of Spade
by GalaxyStorm 2.0
Summary: Annie was the female titan shifter who was trapped inside a crystal for awhile and only wanted to go home. Spade was the winged titan shifter who only cared about his mission, to free Annie and protect her. This is a story how these two people who could never give a care for humanity turn out to help save it.
1. Chapter 1: Winged Titan Descends

**Galaxy: Well my little brother advised me to write a Attack on Titan story, so to make him happy, I will. I don't own Attack on Titan and I don't want to. I only own what I own. **

* * *

"Alright Spade time to start part one of the mission." The tan skinned man with white hair, blood red eyes stairing at the wall nearby. Remembering his training, and his purpose.

"Now Spade part one is freeing my daughter from that crystal." The man held Spade with a tight grip. The teen only nodded in responce.

He put his hand to his mouth, "No turning back now." He bit his wrist and let the flesh surround him.

On Wall Rose

Two soldiers were conversating unkown on what was about to happen. That was until a the saw a shadow of a titan. One of them looked up dumbfounded, "A flying titan!"

The other looked as if the other was crazy, "Your stoned there...What the a titan with _wings_!" The soldier ran to comander Pixis. Who was staring in rage at it, "That look to it, only the female, collossal, and armored Titan had that look." It was true the winged titan had mostly exposed flesh with little skin on the body, mostly were the wings were. It was at least 17 meters tall and had black hair with crimson eyes. The titan dived down avoiding cannonfire as it looked around for something. By then a few of the Scouts had arrived and tried to kill it. Surprisingly blades shot out of the titans neck and stopped them. Pixis looked on as he determined what was happening, "Well it seems there's another one like you in these walls Eren. Speaking of the devil."

With Eren

"Alright, Eren, Mikasa, and I will lead the charge on the wingged titan. The rest of you are support. Lets move!" After Levi briefed he shot off with Eren and Mikasa using their 3DMG and tried to catch up to the winged titan who was running now. Eren new the location. It was heading near Annie's crystal, at that moment he jumped up and bit down, letting the flesh and bone form as he became the rouge titan. In his titan state he caught up pretty quick and landed a devastating punch on him. Funny thing was the titan didn't react. Rogue's eyes widened as the other titan kept running. 'He doesn't have armor abilities like Annie, yet he didn't feel pain when he got hit' while Eren was thinking the possiblities Levi rushed in. When the captain got close to the titan had the blades pop out of its neck and back.

When Levi landed he had non leathal gashes on him and he muttered something like, "First time a titan has ever slashed back."

Mikasa and Eren's Rogue titan tried to intercept the winged beast, but to no advail as it took off and curved claw like blades grew along its arm. The titan then dragged its blades on the ground cutting it. The blades retracted as it grabbed the ground opening it like a door to a cellar revealing Annie's crystal. The winged titan then holded the crystal as thin blades pierced there way through it. Mikasa looked in awe, "Is it doing what I think its doing?" The titan then used the blades to cover Annie's body in metal and closed its hand. It imedantly opened its hand revealing the titan shifter unharmed and it placed her down. Afterward the titan fell and someone burst out of its nape heading to the unconscious Annie. The scouts surrounded the white haired teen holding Annie.

The three words that came from the teen's mouth shocked everyone, "I give up."

* * *

**Galaxy: Well for once I broke my tendency to finish the first chapters half asleep. Anyways please review and respond. **

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up, Leaving Now

**Galaxy: Well I hope this chapter keeps this story going, I don't own Attack on Titan I only own what I own. Oh and the begining of this chapter takes place in the dungeon Eren was in before his trial.**

* * *

Annie woke up, but to her demise not seeing her father. No, she woke up in chains in a cell with a random teenage male with white hair. 'Who the hell has white hair like that?' She asked herself.

"For the love of God, stop with the chains Annie, trying to get some sleep!" She was surprised that the stranger knew her name and why he was in chains as well. The man got up letting his red eyes open and his tan body stretch as he got up. "Sorry, guess that ruined my first impression."

Annie behind her emotionless expression was completely confused, "Who are you, and why am I out of my crystal?" Though she wasn't angry her words still carried malice.

"Easy there, The name is Spade..." He caught himself before he blurted something out, "Last name doesn't matter and why your free is easy, your father asked me to do it as part of my mission." He pretty much matched her look with one of his that showed sheer boredom. "And sadly he said I had to protect you till I die, he didn't say that I couldn't let us get captured."

Annie then just looked at him as if he was crazy, "So why in the world did you think that was a way of protecting me!" She swore if she wasn't chained she'd punch this dumbass strait in the face. "They'll put us on trial and _kill_ us!"

Spade noticed someone coming through the cage door, he rolled his eyes as was freed, "Because there is no trial, how stupid do you think I am!" He grins as he takes the key and puts his mouth up to her ear to whisper, "I promised you'd behave yourself so don't make me a lair." He then freed her as he left their cage and waited near the door. He groaned bringing Annie out of her shock, "Are you going to stand there or are you going to make me wait."

Annie couldn't believe what she was seeing, all she did was without a punishment. This made no sense at all so when she got up to her "ally" she questioned him. Voice full of her lack of emotion, "How in the world did you get us out."

He grinned as if he was waiting for that question, "Simple I promised to capture Reiner and Bertolt or should I say the Armored and Colossal Titan will be captured. They will pay for your crimes and the damage I'd caused. Oh, also I have to keep you in line. Plus at the end they talked about you plugging up Wall Maria. It was one hell of a deal."

Annie pointed her finger at him wishing she had her ring to turn into Titan form to crush him, "and why in the the depts of hell should I trust you."

"Cause you were always a chip of your mothers crystal." With that one sentence leaving his mouth Spade finally see Annie break. From his knowledge that was the code that Annie and her father used to tell if someone was to be trusted. Afterwards he got no more delay's as he lead Annie out of the dungeon. He helped her onto their transport and they were off.

It didn't take long for them to head off to there destination the Scout's HQ, much to Annie's dismay. Though with further thought who else would make such a deal with Titan shifters. When they got into the HQ two sets of clothes were set there. For Annie her normal getup of a white hooded sweatshirt and dark grey pants. For Spade there was a olive green t-shirt and some black pants. Each of them had a black version with a red inside of the standard Military Scout Regimen jacket. Annie looked a slight bit amused, "I see they're making sure we don't slip into the crowd."

Spade chuckled, "Fair enough we aren't going anywere else by choice." Both took their set of clothes and seperated, in a minute or so they were in the new set of clothes. A gaurd was there to send them off to the commanders office. They entered in slowly and sat down in the two chairs in front of them. Levi and a crazed Hange were right behind him.

Erwin grinned at them to break the tension, "Let's see how cooperative our newest members can be."

* * *

**Galaxy: Sorry if Annie is a bit OCC at times but I think she doing pretty well for someone who is post-Freed from a crystal. Anyways the Scout Regimen can finally get some answers from Annie, and maybe a thing or two from Spade. Find out next chapter, until then Review please.**

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark fire.**


	3. Chapter 3: Teach Me How to Not Feel Pain

**Galaxy: I feel like I'm just keep writing this story for my personal enjoyment. Since no one seems to review, oh well. Anyways I don't own Attack on Titan I only own what I own.**

* * *

Spade laughed at the commanders topic, "Well you might as well ask her nothing if she is so quiet on a regular basis. Unlike her I don't really give a damn about what info I spill." He then laid back in his chair putting his feet on the small table next to him. He was avoiding Annie's glare cause even if she tried to make him withhold information, it just made him want to tell the humans even more.

Hange beamed at the chance looking him in the uncaring look on his face, "So what do you know about the Titan in the wall for starters." She was nearly drooling at the sight thought of gaining knowledge on those Titans. It creeped the white haired Titan shifter to the point of getting a chill down his spine.

Spade rolled his eyes a slight bit and sighed, "To be exact I'm not 100% sure on my answer with that either, what I do know is they have to be titan shifters, Colossal class with the hardening ability that I'm guessing turns them into stone, which from when these walls were built was not that common. How those dumbass Wallists convinced one our kind to give up as many to make these walls is beyond me, they'd never get any more from our civilizations today. For me to conclude on them, I'd have to interrogate one of the Wallists to get more answers."

Erwin seemed to grasp at one thing that was stated by the shifter, "You said civilizations, what were you speaking of for we have never seen such things."

Spade smiled as if he was waiting for that question, "Ah yes that, well that goes back to a little after the walls were made, you see like I said the Wallists used the Colossal shifters to make the walls and soon after that the people inside the walls were done with shifters and anyone who couldn't get into the walls. So out of pure instinct we banded together and managed to find old city from before the Titans, and give or take 300 years we were able to once again able to rebuild the city to its former glory, to distribute our people we sent out shifters and soldier to rebuild other towns, villages, and cities. So to summarize it we have at least 30 cities, 75 towns, and a few hundred villages full of Titan shifters and humans outside the wall." He finished his history lesson with a confirming smile and he closed his eyes waiting on the next question.

Annie just paled at the fact that he told them pretty much _everything_, yes she got he really didn't care, yes she got this had nothing to do with her safety, and yes she got that to make sure they didn't turn on them he had to tell them. Though she thought over why he went into such detail. Why would her father let such an uncaring, annoying, traitor save her. 'He better have a good reason for what he is doing.' Her thoughts drifted to the possible answers he had.

Erwin grinned and signaled he heard enough for now, "You two could now please fallow Hange, Eren has been dying to see Annie again and to meet you Spade." Both shifters rolled their eyes, oh they were not going to hear the end of this. They got up and trailed behind the Titan crazed scientist, who happened to go over what Spade would be doing for the next few days, heading to some sort of training grounds. Before they headed there the went past Reiner and Bertolt, with uncaring and bold intentions Spade gave them a 'You are so screwed' look.

"So the murderer returns." Eren seem to actually be in a good mood despite his comment. Spade's face softened for reasons Annie had no clue of, as if he suddenly stopped not caring. "And you...who the hell are you?"

Spade facepalmed himself, "Spade and for what I was told by Hange I'm going to be training you how to control your Titan form." He then chuckled as he took his military jacket off leaving him in his olive green t-shirt. "Before that though we need to work on your physical ability to fight, so punch me."

Eren stood there dumbfounded, "Punch you?"

"Did I stutter, I said punch me!"

Eren blinked as he winded up, before the punch was thrown he was knocked on his ass by Spade's fist, "Ow! The hell was that for!"

Spade sighed as the sight he just saw. "The reports I heard about you are right you have little to none fighting experience. Well rule number one: Unless your sure you can pull a one hit kill, _never_ wind up!" Spade then went over some basics like keeping your elbows tucked in, putting the force on the top two knuckles or the bottom three. How to lock up the joints by hitting with the elbow and the knee. By the end of the day he was finally got to trying out what he learned on Spade's body. "Alright thats enough for one day, you got four and a half hours to sleep before we start again."

Eren finally catching his breath managed to say, "Are you nuts!"

Spade felt like hitting his student again, "I've being easy with you I had three hours of sleep during my training." With that he left to guard next to the door of Annie's cell, Ironically he was the only shifter there without one, but until the found an area he found suitable enough to sleep and protect Annie, he would sleep outside the female shifter's cell. He dreamed about the day that started it all, on the day he wished he could forget.

_Spade's nine year old red eyes cried as he saw the grinning face glare down at him practically yelling 'I will make you suffer young one, not by eating you, but by taking everything you always had.' That fated moment when the grin opened and chopped down and blood covered Spade's face. His **mothers** blood on his face, sorrow filled him to the point wear he couldn't shed tears anymore. He felt a set of arms cover him and he new who they were from. Drew Leonhart his mother's friend who's daughter took the mission he denied to take, to protect the ones he loved. Well, like hell that worked out perfectly._

_"Spade, its alright I'll get you out of here." Drew ran away from the ruins of the boy he was caring in his arms home and ran as fast as he could to his house. Once he got there Spade with his mothers blood still on his face looked at him. Despair, grief was all that were in the young shifters eyes._

_"It wont be alright as long as I'm this weak. I'll never be alright as long as this pain haunts me. I need to fix that to make sure it doesn't happen again. Teach me Drew! Teach me how to be the Strongest! **Teach me how to never feel pain ever again!"**_

* * *

**Galaxy: Well I hope you enjoyed that ending as I make the Smiling Titan do what it does best. Create plot twists and character development.**

*** Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***


	4. Chapter 4: Spade the Uncaring Shifter

**Galaxy: Well...yeah I got nothing. I don't own Attack on Titan, I only own what I own.**

* * *

Spade tried to grin as he woke up from his repeating nightmare, he new he'd been asleep for 3 hours, and due to how he trained himself that was truly enough time for him to freshen himself up. Though when he went to the training grounds to fine Hange there, "To what did I do to deserve this meeting Hange?"

The Titan crazed scientist squealed before talking, "Nothing, but I noticed you seem to have more presence than Eren or Annie. As if you've seen more hell then those two combined." To keep the shifter around she composed herself in mid sentence.

Spade chuckled, "Its probably true that I have seen more hell, it takes a lot of will to complete the training I went through." He then went over to the mess hall, luckly the humans seemed to have enough advancements to have a coffee machine. He started to make his caffeinated drink as he continued the conversation, "Why do you ask."

Hange laughed a bit exited to think about what the teen's life was like, "Well you haven't gone to hardening yet in Eren's training, we need that to be our priority and only use Annie as a backup. I started to theorize that you can't harden your body at all."

Spade after taking the sip of his coffee sat down looking quite amused, "Of course I can use that ability you think my blades just randomly appear out of my Titan form, but concerning Eren I can rightfully say that he isn't ready for that kind of stuff. Annie is your best bet at plugging up that wall." He took another sip and once again obtained his uncaring look.

The scientist looked down a bit, "You seem quick to choose her, and freeing her for that matter. You wouldn't..."

Spade lost his look to defend himself, "No I'm thinking from a logical standpoint, if you should know we Titan shifters get chosen mates. We don't decide only the elder Visionary class chose which two are mates. That is only when one of the two go to said elder, I will never see that man in my life. I don't care for relationships, if anything they ruin lives." He then got up and was about to leave. His face returning to his normal look.

Hange quickly grabbed his wrist, dying to know more, "Please what do I have to do for you to elaborate further?" Her grip on his arm was like a vice but he didn't seem to notice.

The white haired Titan shifter yawned for a bit, "Find me some fresh vanilla and some nutmeg. Helps give my coffee a little more kick, get that and I'll talk some more." He then walked away to fined Eren slouched over half-asleep. Spade in annoyance grabbed the Rogue Titan shifter by the collar and shoved his head into ice water.

Eren's eyes were wide open when he surfaced and was hit in the face with a towel. Well _that_ definitely woke him up, he dried his face off and Started Naga's drills on the punching bag hanging nearby.

Spade looked behind to see the one spying on his method of training, someone he knew must have heard him waking up. 'So you like spying on me, eh, Annie' he thought with a smirk.

About an hour in a half later Spade took Eren into the forest, still knowing of were Annie was spying on them from. Once he found a good area he told Eren to stop, "Alright you're going to need this." He pulled out a small device with a microphone hooked up to it, one of the many things he had in one of the two bags he had on him when he flew over the walls. "This will help us communicate while in Titan form." Each of them bit their thumbs and transformed.

Annie didn't know why she woke up this early but it was turning out to be well worth it. She finally got a look at the Winged Titan. The beast kept up to his nane having a 40 meter lone wingspan in total. It was exactly 17 meters tall and its broad shoulders took form. It's silver skin covered the top part of hits arms and covered all but the slim edges of its legs. He had some on his face over his eyes And all over his wings, back, and his torso. The rest was mostly exposed flesh on the rest except of the blade shaped muscles he had on his chest and on his abs. He puffed out some spoke when he exhaled. "He does have an impres.." Annie's eyes widened, what the hell was she just saying.

Spade had to admit, it felt good to stretch his wings again. He then focused on Eren's training and nothing else, especially the fact that he could clearly see Annie gawking at him, "Eren lets try getting yourself more effective in fighting in this state."

So that was how they spent most of their time in the forest modifying Eren's Titan fighting style so he was less flimsy and more fluid. Focusing on keeping himself balanced and grounded so Spade didn't decide to kick his legs out for fun. After a bit Spade told him to break out and surprisingly for Eren it was a hell lot easier. Eren then finally asked the question on his mind, "How does this help me harden my skin?"

Spade groaned, "It'll take you awhile to learn that at least the fighting techniques I show you now can be easily transferred into your Titan state, meet me after lunch and we'll work how to take down your opponent with the least amount of energy." Once the naive shifter left Spade the pinned Annie to a tree. "You really don't listen to orders do you."

She groaned, "Why would you care?"

"I don't"

"Then why are you pinning me to a tree." She knew she had the white haired Titan shifter there. She had a thought pop into her head, "Spade I'll let this go if you tell me your last name, and if you don't I'll get myself killed.

The Winged Titan shifter was impressed, she was learning, "Fair enough don't say I didn't warn you." He then pressed his mouth up to Annie's ear and whispered the second half to his name. A second after her eyes widened and he mouth was agape, filled with confusion and shock. "Lets keep it as a secret between you an me."

Annie just looked at the male shifter as he pulls a locket out looking at a picture of a white haired female with red eyes, a young white haired boy with blood red eyes, and a dark haired man with glasses.

Spade closed the locket and moved on 'I _will_ protect all that I have left."

* * *

**Galaxy: And the mystery of Spade deepens. I swear the bombs I will drop when all his secrets are fully unraveled. Yeah thought gives me shivers. Until then Review and respond, cause I'm almost done with these chapters of Spade hype.**

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***


	5. Chapter 5: Time to Shift

**Galaxy: Still got nothing to say at the moment. Anyways I don't own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

After a week of training Eren what he needed to know to step up his game, he pretty much thought no one had objections. Until nagging little Mikasa Ackerman had to stop Eren in midst of training just to speak her mind to him.

"...thats why I think you should stop training Eren like this, he'll be a pile of bones if he keeps this up." She had some weird dark aura making her even more menacing, if Spade cared that is. It also lead him the question why her scarf was moving while they were _inside_ a room with no windows.

The shifter then stood up from the chair he was in, "I was ordered to train him or Annie is executed. Since it is my mission to _protect_ her, I will train Eren. Even though your consideration for him is amusing, I will train him in any way I see fit." After finishing that sentence he was punched in the face by Mikasa. In his thoughts he was happy he couldn't feel pain anymore, from what he heard she had monstrous strength and he happened to like not having to black out from sheer pain. "I think were done here." He removed her fist from his face and went of to get Eren back to training.

Two hours later

Eren was finally happy to get to learning how to harden his skin, though he still had many questions for Spade. Though the one that got to him was, "Why don't you teach me not to feel pain like you."

The face he looked was one of beast, "Because this isn't a skill I wanted, it was a curse. Heres the thing Eren while yes I can't feel pain, I also can't tell how exausted my body is. So I could over exert myself without even knowing because I'll be unconscious! So don't ever ask me to teach you that, you hear me!" Eren nodded and Spade went back to his usual facial expression. "What are you wasting my time then idiot transform!" Eren simply bit his thumb as he transformed into the Rogue Titan, letting out his usual roar. Spade had to cover his ears for a second due to the volume of it, "Okay you have to lose the roar Eren you're giving away your position every time you do that." Afterwards they tried to get a small bit of his skin hardened to no avial. Eren was about to take a break as it was getting dark when a Garrison soldier ran up to them.

"Titan's have been sighted inside Wall Rose!"

Everyone stopped when they heard what the Garrison had said they stopped. All but Annie and Spade had a shocked expression on their face. Erwin then placed his hand ond Spades shoulder, which was off since he was at least 15 centimeters taller than Eren. "Well Spade at least in this crisis I appoint you as a Field Commander you shall take a squad at most 10 people including yourself and hopefully deal with this problem."

Spade chuckled he knew his lack of caring for destroying humanity made him a asset but this was ridiculous, guess Erwin was desperate, "Fair enough I'll take Annie, Riener, Bertolt, Yimir, Christa, Armin and you guy with the horse like face what was your name again Jean! Yes Jean!" He couldn't believe he didn't know the guy's name, then again Eren always called him horseface during training.

"Its Pronounced _Jan_!"

Spade just started to walk away, "See if I care, we leave in ten minutes." After a little bit Spade seemingly vanished, unkown to anyone he was in one of the villages nearby infront of the very Titan behind this, the Beast Titan. "So Dad the hell are you here?"

The Titan sat down and calmed its brethern ordering them not to attack the shifter, "I felt like I should check on my children. I see you really have grown." The Beast Titan poked Spade with his finger, noticing how tall he is. "So are your abilities growing, I'm guessing well enough to get here in such a short time?"

As if to prove that fact a Titan jumped at Spade annoying the shifter causing him to yell at it, "**_Sit down you filthy mutant_**!" After saying this with such venom, the Titan obeyed and sat in place as Spade returned to his conversation, "It does take a lot of my focus and energy to keep them in line, plus unlike you and a coordinate I can only do a certain amount at a time and on a small groups of them, but other than that my other abilities are growing fine." He chuckled as he looked at him, "I should get going I got _other_ Titans to kill."

The Beast Titan chuckled, "and I will have to be leaving these walls soon."

Spade's eyes seem to showing the pain he was holding back, "Were will I see you again Dad?"

The Beast Titan smiled, "When you return home my son." After that he left with his followers. Something felt of to Spade as if he been there longer than he should have been.

Back at HQ

Annie had no clue how her body gaurd just happened to disappear, especially when the bigest fights were going on. She finally caught sight of him and grabbed him, "The hell were you! I mean Reiner and Bertolt revealed themselves, and Ymir shifted, and seriously the hell were you?"

Spade raised an eyebrow, "Forget that those dumbasses did what now, screw Ymir, we got to stop those two!" The two of them agreed and ran along wall Rose, he felt wierd as he saw the sunset and yet only 5 minutes ago it was early into the night, he then felt his neck, there was odd feeling. Thats when it hit him that he was drugged, by his own father no less. Sadly as the Colossal Titan came into view a horde of Titans appeared before them.

Annie looked to Spade, "I think we should shift now."

Spade shook his head and pulled out his blades, he held them parallel to each other in front of him. "Keep going I'll take care of them." Afterwards he shot himself into the air and swung himself over the 16 meter Titan's head. While upsidedown he crossed his blades leaving a X killing it, he repeated this process until he and Annie were climbing up the wall. He jumped up looking at the Colossal Titan from the air and he dived downward. While Annie jumped right in front of the Titan who's ribbcage attached him to the wall. They bit down and lighting flashed around them as the Female and Winged Titan punched the large Titan in his "colossal" face.

* * *

**Galaxy: Alright I'm done for now with hyping up Spade. Time for some Winged Titan greatness. Please Review and Respond. **

***Galaxy Disappeared in Dark Fire.***


	6. Chapter 6: Fix What Happened 6 Years Ago

**Galaxy: Well enough of Spade's hype time for him to show what he can do. I don't own Attack on Titan, I only own what I own. **

* * *

After puffing out some steam from his transformation Spade used his Titan's aerial mobility to his advantage, while he was at adverage speed for a Titan on the ground, his speed doubled while in the air. "Come on Bertolt did you really think attaching yourself to the wall was a good idea?" Spade knew that no one could hear him within his Titan form but it sure helped to get the thoughts out of his mind.

Annie placed a crystalized fist in Bertolt's Colossal Titan's face, causing it to bend back even more than a Titan would. Prehaps because he wasn't using his entire body and only using half of it. Though the look of half his mouth gone and regenerating from steam was pretty repulsive. She and Spade knew that Eren was fighting Reiner below, but the threat on the wall had to be delt with. Both of them wanted to keep their lives, so the put fighting the Armored Titan aside.

Spade noiced two men attatched their 3DMG to his wings to get a clean shot at the giant's neck. Though something didn't feel right as he flew over to Annie, after covering his back and wings in blades he took the full blast of Bertolts scalding steam ability melting some of the metal extensions. Spade knew this had to be injuiring him, but his immunity to pain plus his Titan's regenerating capabilities made it bearable.

The winged giant looked at the soldiers being saved by him as he saw Hange look on in excitement, "Not only am I seeing the Colossal Titan's abilities but the Winged Titan's defensive use of his blade harding as well, its a two in one package." The scientist failed to noticed from the two Titans two menacing glares directed at her. The rest of the soldiers fearing in admits her girlish giggling that she might have an outburst.

Spade heard a cry from Reiner while noticing it in an instant, it was the standard cry used to give off your locations and let you escape while Titans ate at your forms corpse. It was taught to every up and coming warriors to make sure they were never caught. 'Is he stupid there are no Titans...' His thoughts were interrupted as a giant reformed steaming hand just missed him and grabbed Annie as Bertolt made himself fall from the wall. His eyes widened as his thoughts went blank as heard the giant THUMP of a 60 meter Titan making contact to the ground, flashbacks of his mothers death. The grin on her murders face, remembering the red bolt of light before the beast that haunts his dreams ever to this day appeared. He remembered his days of training with Annie, Bertolt, and _Reiner_. He was disgusted, even more by how the metal for brains couldn't understand why he left. Leaving him a conflicted mess, and now this! Why did he trust them, why did he talk to them, why did he become friends with them. His thoughts blurred to the point he couldn't think strait. He felt numb for a moment until he felt something. It was sheer, pure, and utterly caused him to go against his better judgement, _**Rage**_. "No, No, NO,**NO,NO,NO! NEVER AGAIN, IT WONT HAPPEN TO ME EVER AGAIN, YOU BASTARDS WANT ME TO JUST LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS, NOT WHILE I'M STILL CONSCIOUS YOU DUMBASSES. WHY IN THE HELL DID I EVER CALL YOU TWO MY FRIENDS**!" His Titan's jaw opened and roared, something after 10 years of training he thought he would never do. He then bent down, stretched out his wings and shot himself towards the shadowy figure of the Armored Titan.

Down with Riener

"Bert, take those three with you I'll take care of our old friend Spade." The tallest shifter nodded and used his 3DMG under the cover of the steam of his body press to escape. While Reiner fully recovered from his tussle with Eren turned to take a flying fist to the face and surprisingly knocking him on his back. He got up to see his rivals face, the glare of pure disgust and hate, it reminded him on the day that Spade decided to not go to break the walls.

Flashback

_A nine year old Reiner ran through the doors of the training grounds putting his hand on his white haired rival's arm stopping him from walking away. Annie and Bertolt were inside watching from a nearby window. "What was that! You didn't put all are training to become warriors just to throw it away."_

_Spade chuckled as he looked at Reiner with all the disgust he had for him, "You seriously think I did this, all this training to become a warrior? Right now I could care less about slaughtering those idiotic swine in the walls! I did this so I could become strong for my mothers sake, I told you already that she lost her shifting abilities giving birth to me. Protecting her is my purpose now, not defending our kind!"_

_Reiner stood there dumbfounded, "You're giving up the honor of becoming a warrior for that! Just because your mother was carel..." He was instantly on the ground from Spade flipping him. The blood red eyes of his rival sent him a look that could kill. _

_Spade then kicked Reiner, "How in the hell would you of all people with you're black and white thinking ever comprehend what I am going through!" He then picked Reiner up by his collar even though they were exactly the same height he seemed a bit taller, "And if you ever insult my mother again I swear you could be inside those walls and it wouldn't matter for I would hunt you just to skin your Titan form's armor before I kill you!" He tossed the blonde aside and kept on walking. _

_Reiner got up taking his fighting stance, "How 'bout this if I beat you, you'll forget you're mother and join us in becoming warriors." _

_Spade met his rivals stance with his own, "Fine but if I win I want you, Bert, and Annie to forget I ever existed." _

End Flashback

Now there they were back in the same stances as they were six years ago. Both of them charging at the other. Even if he didn't want to he still pictured the winged Titan as his friend and rival from six years ago. Though he hated to admit it he was hoping Spade pictured him as his nine year old self trying to stop him from turning his back on his friends. The Winged titan extended 9 black blades to its arm, one from it's knuckles, three from it's wrist, three from it's elbow, three from it's forearm. When their arms collided the force sent the steam away revealing their fight to the soldiers above. They could only gasp at the Winged Titans blades pierced his armor and dragged the sharp sabers toward him. Blood and sparks erupted out of the meeting of metal blades on metal plating covering the body beneath it.

One soldier couldn't keep his mouth shut and yelled in surprise, "Oh my God, He pierced it, he pierced that bastards armor."

Reiner grunted as he looked up into Spade's Titan form's crimson eyes as he stood two meters taller than him, how they seemed to remind him of the blood red ones from his past. 'So what if he got stronger to the point he can pierce my armor when six years ago he couldn't scratch it.' He then started to push his rival back still staring into his eyes. 'Spade please for me, Bert, and Annie's determination to never forget you no matter what you said. For you're own sake of going back to being that annoying cheerful person we once knew and enjoyed to have around. I get it now why you did what you did but she's dead now Spade, for her sake stop beating yourself over it and let her go. I don't care for who's sake you do it for, just please _LOSE_!'

As if to decline the Winged Titan had blades pop out of its other arm. The two giants started to go blow for blow as armor bits and steam filled the air as the two slamed their fists into the other. Spade having blades extend from his foot to leave devastating kicks and Armin was in awe at the sight. Jean at least finally spoke up as he watched the two go all out, Spade taking to the air to pound Reiner into the ground. Reiner tackling Spade into the wall with incredible force. Though one thing caught Jean's eye to the point he had to speak up about "Spade's starting to slow down, could it be that injury Bertolt gave him earlier?"

Back on the ground Reiner was then hit by Spades blade covered wing, ripping his front end of his armor apart. The Winged Titan grabbed him by the wrist and Stomped on his chest, just like Spade did six years ago.

Flashback

_Spade stomped his foot onto Reiner's chest while he locked his arm nearly breaking leaving his opponent unable to move,"You lost Reiner, see yah never." He once again started walking away._

_Reiner eyes looked twoards his rival, "Spade."_

_Blood red eyes stared back into him raising an eyebrow, "Who are you?" He then walked leaving this "stranger" on the ground, leaving his life in training behind. With it all the friends, memories, and struggles left him too._

End Flashback

Reiner grinned from inside his Titan form, the look in Spade's eye was not of the one who left his friends behind, it was the look of the one of his old self he left behind. Reiner could've hear Spade's voice, though the things that should not allow that were immense, all logic put aside what was said made Reiner's guilt lighten a bit.

"Reiner, should've known a metal head would never forget a hybrid like me." After referencing their old nicknames Spade passed out from him over exerting himself after taking damage earlier. Reiner exited his Titan and then cut Spade out of his own, using his 3DMG to carry his unconscious friend away while the Scouting Legion was still in awe.

* * *

**Galaxy: Well that took a ton of editing on my behalf, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as I try to get better at this different style of writing that I'm experimenting with this story. Please review and if you have any advice for future chapters I'd be glad to take it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Your last name is WHAT!

**Galaxy: Okay time for me to get th****is into an AU. So here we go, I don't own Attack on Titan I only own what I own.**

* * *

Reiner swung from tree to tree carrying Spade on his back, "Now we can all go home together, the four of us just like the good ol' days, Marcel can be avenged and we can finish Eren's training that you started." He grinned as the thoughts popped into his mind.

Spade groaned barely keeping himself awake, "That would be nice if I had all my memories back, after my mother died everything not involving my family left my mind, so in a sense I have temporary amnesia. I just got my memories of you guys back, and other then small bits and pieces I'm still clueless…" He shut his eyes due to exaustion from his body wasting his energy to heal, but he could still hear everything around him as he felt his body go against what he thought was a tree.

Once Reiner landed Annie looked at him in surprise before she spoke, "Why did you take him he hasn't got anything to do with us." She seemingly put the male shifter in shock doing this.

Ironically it was Bertolt to speak up, "Annie I know your trying to deny the fact that this is what happened to Spade, but stop treating him like a different person." He looked over making sure they were ready for when Eren and Yimir to wake up, hopefully Spade can help them convince the coordinate to come with them.

Annie seemed to snap, "Because that isn't Spade! Even when he left he wasn't this bad, he completely forgot us after what we did for him, he just _forgets_ us. He would never do that!" Reiner couldn't believe Annie was breaking down like this. Then again when Spade left she started acting like the person she is, unemotional and cruel.

"A lot can change when you get amnesia, Annie." Spade got up fully recovered but still had some steam covering his body. He dusted himself off only to be pinned to the ground bear hugged and straddled by a crying Annie. 'Well this is very awkward as I just started to remember her.' He rubbed her back trying to calm her down, no matter how awkward it was he felt guilty for causing it.

"So thats it ,Spade, you going to join the side of murderers!" All four shifters turned to see Eren who still had some ways to go before his arms returned. He stood there glaring at the four of them. "Annie starts crying and hugging you so that makes you switch sides?"

Spade rolled his eyes still showing a bit of the uncaring personality was still there, "Eren I'll tell you what I told all three of them on the first day we met, nothing is ever so simple. These are my friends, and even if I denied it I still knew what their mission was about. You see Eren you're living a lie. Think about it the walls are made of Titan shifters. Just because they're covered in stone doesn't mean they can't smell it. That the thing Eren the walls will be the death of you more then it will save you. The walls are the reasons for all the failed expeditions."

Eren gasped at the thought of it 'The walls they wont ever let us free even if we wanted to. Damn the bastards that made this corrupt system.' He still glared into the blood red eyes, "That still doesn't explain why you broke the walls, why you massacred almost everyone in Shiganshina and most of Trost!"

Annie was now the one to talk, "It was our orders, the leaders thought if we showed them how vunerable the walls were they would in time see that they needed to get rid of them, but the stupid Wallists used it to their advantage, so we went back to finding the coordinate. Eren it wasn't because we targeted Shiganshina or Trost, they were the closest to where we were. Look we really need you to come with us, were taking you home, your true home."

Spade put on some 3DMG with some black fingerless gloves with metal nudges over his knuckles rom one of his two bags Reiner musted took while he was drugged and walked over to Eren, "How 'bout this Eren since I still have no blood on my hands yet so listen to me, we'll go to the basement first then we'll take you home so you can finally see the ocean."

"Well I'm going nowhere without His...Christa." Spade turned to see Ymir still in the same condition as Eren, but he nodded as well. "Fair enough whatever my fate is when I get there I shall accept it."

Spade closed his fist as the nudges extened into needles with a click. "And what about you Eren if you agree to come with us who do you want us to bring with you?"

With the Scouting Legion

Erwin wished that out of all times this was the worst to see the Female, Armored, and Winged Titan coming at them, and with the change of sides Spade's Titan changed to have pure white hair in the same style as the Rogue Titan. It seemed like each of them were set on a target. Levi and Mikasa sprung at Annie trying to once again defeat her. Sadly this time she was prpared using full crystalized hands to cut their blades and leave them in a vice like grip. Then it was Reiner grabbing Christa and Sasha in one hand, Connie and Jean in the other. Spade then flew down the middle grabbing Armin in the process, he then grabbed Hange and Erwin as he turned himself around as the three Titans disappeared as fast as they came.

Back in the forest of trees.

Bertolt was glad to see the plan went without a hitch, then those three were pretty deadly when they got themselves to work together. He grabbed Eren and Ymir shooting one of his hooks into Reiner's armor and they were off. It took 3 hours to get to Shiganshina but by the time they did Annie, Spade, and Reiner were gassed out, so flying to the top of the wall to the hidden safehouse made from the hole Bertolt made in the wall.

Though the five shifters stopped when they heard Eren yelp as the turned to see the newest shifter being tackled by Mikasa. Levi and Hange looked around to see where they were, while Erwin decided to talk to their captors, "Where are we?"

Spade seem to take a dark look similar to the look Reiner gave when he revealed himself as the Armored Titan, "Were on Wall Maria in front of the Shiganshina District, but there is little to no daylight left meaning I can't shift to fly us anywhere. So I'd suggest we get the files, journals, and letters in the basement Eren's key unlocks."

Hange tilted her head, "Why just those thing's?"

Eren also raised an eyebrow, "And How do you know about my fathers basement when I never told you about it?"

Spade sighed, "I guess it had to come out sometime, Eren it's because he's my father as well." He closed his eyes, why the hell was it easier to tell Annie then to tell Eren?

Eren and Mikasa's eyes widen, Eren felt as if he fell off the wall, "Wh-what!?"

Spade opened his blood red eyes and spoke as monotone as ever, "Eren my full name is Spade _Yeager_ I'm your older brother."

* * *

**Galaxy: I can't stop dropping bombshells can I, well yeah please review as next chapter we get to see the Titan shifter civilization. **

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***


	8. Chapter 8: The Plot Thickens

**Galaxy: Alright Spade's got some explaining to do, so lets get to it. I don't own Attack on Titan I only own what I own. **

* * *

Upon hearing this Eren tried to tackle Spade only to be thrown to the floor. Eren grit his teeth in rage and charged again, still only to fail. The white haired shifter was getting bored by the tenth try as he threw his younger brother onto his back taking the breath out of him, "Okay it was enjoyable the first time but by the second I got bored. So now I ask what the hell you're trying to prove."

Eren slowly got up as he glared at the Winged Titan shifter, "Cause your not my brother."

Spade chuckled, "Half brother we only share a connection because our father Grisha Yeager who had me before his mission to find out some secrets within the walls. He had to act a like a normal citizen and live inside for most of my life. I've only met him four times and twice he was in Titan form. So don't worry you knew him longer than I did." He tried to smile but this was a touchy subject for him as well.

Eren's head dropped as the reasons his dad would leave from time to time suddenly started to make a little sense. "So was I born upon a lie."

Spade rose an eyebrow, "No of course he had his own mind the mission no matter how big it was always came after you. Look I'll tell you more when we get to our destination just please unlock the basement and take what I said, hopefully when I'm back to full strength I can carry it along with the rest of you." After finishing he entered his room in the safe house.

Reiner turned to Annie, "The hell was that about?"

Annie punched him in the stomach and walked away as she answered him, "Its a touchy subject for him as well and though he doesn't show it, its not something he knows much about. Now lets change into our normal clothes when they're gone."

A few hours later

After rummaging through the ruins of the former district the group made it to the basement. Eren kept his head down as he opened the door to it and they all went down, Eren's eyes first darted to a half open letter with his name on it, though he didn't want to read it his curiosity got the better of him.

_Eren, _

_I'm glad you finally got to the basement, I don't know who brought you hear but hopefully its that infiltration squad but if its the military that brought you here don't go back with it. Eren, I have found out a secret that the king and the Wallist are trying to hide. You see they and a underground shifter organization called the Giants of Hell are behind the Titan's this whole time. They control a serum that allows one that can shift to turn weak minded humans into Titans. Sadly to prove this fact I injected myself with said serum to find a cure. I also found that the Giants of Hell had the coordinate this whole time, I sent my twin brother in my place to inject it into you when I escaped. I want you and Mikasa to leave the walls as soon as possible, head as far north as you can until you find a city by ocean, your older brother Spade will be there. I wish I could tell you more but that will have to wait. Burn this letter as soon as possible, and I'm sorry. _

_Your Father, _

_Grisha_

Eren teared up a bit, "So Spade is my brother, and my dad is one of them." Eren punched a nearby wall in his rage, "DAMN IT ALL!" Eren hear Hange say the had what the needed and it was time to go, instead of listening to his father he threw the letter behind him.

It didn't take long to get to the safe house, and each of the four who had a room there had changed. Spade now was wearing a blue green t-shirt with a white spade with wings on it. With it being surrounded by white letters spelling "Flying Spades." He also had a grey jacket on with black pants and shoes. Also a pair of black shades were on his forehead.

Annie seemed to keep a similar look wearing a purple hoodie with two buttons on it covering a black shirt underneath. She also sported some purple pants to match the hoodie and some black shoes with purple details.

Reiner's look took the least amount of change only putting on a red sleeveless shirt on and some dark blue jeans as well.

Bertolt now had a button up shirt with a yellow stripe near the sleave on, he also had some brown pants with a lighter brown belt on, and he kept the same shoes as before. He also had a bag slung over his shoulder on his back.

Reiner smiled "Next stop home! Please Spade if you will, cause we're waiting here!" The white haired shifter sighed and punched his fists together as the nudges turned into blades causing blood to show. In the matter of seconds the Winged Titan was kneeling with its hand out. Reiner pretty muched shoved them onto his back as they took off.

The Kings Throne Room in Wall Sina

One of the kings advisior grinned as he saw who came in, "Ahh the Smiling Assasin of the Giants of Hell Vincent I see they sent one of the best."

Vincent stood 196 Cm tall and was wearing black muscle shirt with in bold red words had "Smiles can Kill" on the front, a black leather jacket over it with similar pants. He had shoes with a smiling skull on them and a cape with a similar icon on it. The man just stared at them with disgust, "I told you just killing their mothers wouldn't work and thanks to Grisha Yeager they might figure out how to reverse my effects on those subjects your police kidnaps for me."

One of the other advisors spoke, "Which is why we're asking you to finish the job."

Vincent smiled, "I have a man in the council to take care of Spade Grisha's first son, and then take care of Eren. If worse comes to worse I'll take the little bastards on. I can bet they'll remember my grin in a heartbeat." The man gave a cheek to cheek smile before giving a psychotic laugh.

* * *

**Galaxy: Sorry had to delay the return to shifter civilization to get into these villians, and does Vincent seem familiar or what. Anyways please review and respond. **

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***


	9. Chapter 9: Even Spade has Hormones

**Galaxy: Welp guess revealing Vincent greatly impacted everyone, so anyways I don't own Attack on Titan I only own what I own.**

* * *

"To think we wouldn't have to waste a year if you did join us, eh, Spade." Reiner slouched at no one responding to him, well he did just joke about a massacre of humanity so he just dropped the subject. As they started to land nearby the city.

The Scouting Legion members sat in awe at the city, the skyscrapers piercing well the sky. The vehicles they had on the streets, the signs with flashing lights. Most importantly the defenses. The edges of the city were covered with stange machines and trucks with higher standard of guns on them.

When they landed Spade bursted out of the nape cracking his neck as his Titan body dissolved, "Oh god next time stand away from the nape Hange! Anyways welcome Atlas City named after the one of the Greek myths of a divine Titan holding up the sky. This city is the capital of Titan shifter civilization and I landed in front of the military council building the Warrior Grandeur." The soldiers stood in awe at the marble building as the warriors waited for it to settle in.

Bertolt finally spoke from his seemingly hour long silence, "Can we please just get this over with I would like to sleep without worrying about getting my head chopped off for once." The others blinked but agreed as they moved on, the walked to a hallway when they entered a giant room with thirteen people standing above them. At that moment Spade, Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt stood at attention.

A man in his late forties smiled, "At Ease I see you three completed your mission but why is Captain Spade Yeager with you." The other three shifters turned to Spade in awe.

Spade ignored that and responded, "A personal job given to me by Lieutenant Leonhart himself intertwined with that mission and since Marcel was eaten earlier I took it upon myself to fill his place, none the less we brought the coordinate and some of the soldiers from the Scout Regimen."

Another one who seem to be in his late fifties, "We will love to hear about it in Reiner's report, and to the soldiers we shall let you stay here till we find you a place to stay. " The group nodded and left Reiner sulking as he went to do the paperwork.

Spade looked over to Mikasa and Eren, "You two can stay at my place after a mission like that it should be awhile, talk to the rest of you later." He then practically dragged his brother and his "adoptive" sister through the street up until they got to a beach house.

Eren's eyes widened, "You live next to the ocean!"

Spade chuckled as he nodded and opened the house, and he knew both of them had no clue how half the stuff in the room worked, "Okay I'm going to get some sleep amd we'll talk later, just sit on the couch and figure out how television works." He then went up to his room. In about two hours he came back to see Eren and Mikasa passed out on the couch. "Better not disturb them." He decided to head to his favorite training grounds, a pretty big forest of thirty meter trees. He was practicing how to modify his fighting style to the 3DMG, his fighting style wad similar to Levi for the most part but for precision kill he would go upside down leaving an X in his target.

Then in a second a flash of light filled the area and Spade's eyes widened as he stood to see a 35 meter Titan staring him down. It had claws for hands and had razor sharp teen while it was on all fours. "Well aren't you a big one? Lets Dance then, Spade zipped himself over the Titan as he headed for an open field to shift. The Titan ran like a cheetah almost catching him three times. "Damn it all! For it's size that thing is fast!" He then sliced the giant's lower jaw giving him about a minute of not fearing the high speed teeth trying to chomp down on him. Though beating a land only opponent like a crawler was his specialty, he couldn't shift in a forest with trees bunched up like this due to his 40 meter wingspan. Then it finally hit him 'this damn shifter waited for me to get into this forest while wasting energy training. This isn't some newbie shifter that messed up his Titan control, this is a professional trying to kill me." The crawlers hand stretched out trying to grab him, but with a familiar roar an emeral eyed black haired 15 meter titan punched it away. Spade just stood on a tree branch dumbfounded, except it wasn't Eren that surprised him but his fist. It was covered in pure obsidian, "Well little bro you finally learned how to use your hardening ability."

Mikasa then zipped next to him on her 3DMG, "Obsidian the glass like substance made from hardened lava, I wonder if it has to do with that fiery state he took when fighting Annie?"

"You'll have to tell me more about that latter right now I'm pretty darn proud of my younger brother to really care."

Now to Annie's Location

Annie looked over to her father, quiet annoyed but a tad bit fearful of what she was doing, finding out who was her mate. "You sure I have to do this, I could wait another three years for this."

Drew slightly scowled at her, "Annie! This is one family tradition you are not bargaining your way out of, now go up to the elder and ask him the question already! If you can't do it as a order from your father, take it as an order from your Lieutenant!"

Annie just nodded and slowly went over to the elder and took a deep breath , "I have come to learn my mate wise one."

The old man stroke his beard and looked as if he was experiencing an event. The man shivered as he look to the Female Titan shifter before speaking, "I'm conflicted Drew, you must get the young shifters out of his rage the moment I say this his rampage will begin."

Drew laughed, "As does every male shifter, whats so special about this case?"

The elder closed his eye, "It is not just who its the ability he has, for you see Annie Leonhart your mate is your childhood friend Spade Yeager."

Back with Spade

Eren was as cocky as ever bragging how he killed a Titan twice his size, "And did you see when I used its arm to rip out its own nape, whoever was trying to kill Spade is getting the fate he or she wished upon him.

Spade tried to roll his eyes, but he had this burning feeling. His thoughts blurred for the third time in his life, replacing it with only one thought, a desire of pure instinct for one person, _Annie_. Somehow he managed to speak, "Eren…Mikasa…run."

Mikasa's eyes widened as she saw Spade grab his head growling like his Titan form, in an instant she grabbed Eren and took him to cover. She looked on with intrest, "Why would he want us to leave him."

Her question was answered as Spade yelled at the top of his lungs, green flames spewed out of his hands, before the people hiding knew five abnormal Titans in a trance like state appeared behind him. The Winged Titan shifters voice was filled with venom and command, "Annihilate everything stopping me from getting to her, stopping me from getting to MY Annie!"

* * *

**Galaxy: Just because the Vincent's agent(Though that crawler was suspicious wasn't it) hasn't made this move doesn't mean I'm having no Antagonist. Man does everyone wish Spade couldn't use a scale down version of the Beast Titan's controlling abilities. Anyways if you want to see how this goes down wait until next chapter, and yes I'm keeping this rated T. Please review so I have the encouragement to keep this a daily updated story.**

***Galaxy disappears in Dark Fire***


	10. Chapter 10: The Traitor Revealed

**Galaxy: Okay if anyone has gripes with chapter 9 I apologize, I'll try never to write a chapter like that ever again. In other news I have to go to New Jersey tomorrow and will be there for four days. So I don't know if I can keep my usual daily updates while I'm there, I might just hold back and write parts of that chapter. None the less I don't own Attack on Titan, I only own what I own.**

* * *

"Destroy every single thing in my way!" Spade's voice calmed down a bit as he and his Abnormal Titans under his control headed for the city. Eren and Mikasa watched in awe as the Titans didn't try to eat the shifter.

"So that's the Yeager family trait in action, huh." The two hiding turnned around to see Ymir. "If you're wondering about Historia she went to help clear the path for Spade."

Eren's eyes widened, not from shock but from confusion, "They're letting him run rampant with abilities like that. That is just pure utter insanity, he's going to kill them all I have to stop him." Eren got up only to be grabbed by the older shifter.

Ymir's face appeared unchanged, "Eren your older brother doesn't want to do this, he is forced by primal instinct to do this." She looked over to see the Winged Titan shifter get closer to his goal.

Mikasa grabbed Eren away from the Dancing Titan Shifter, "You said something about Eren's family trait which is?"

"Oh yes _that_ trait well you see Eren and Spade have inherited from their father a deadly and forbidden ability among shifter kind, the power to control Titan's." If Eren and Mikasa's jaws could drop to the ground they would. "I know I wonder why Spade has such control but thankfully in 3,2,1." At that moment in a blinding blur Levi killed all the Titans under Spade's control.

"Well thats a shame guess I have to change plans." The trio turned around to see Drew Leonhart looking on to see Spade edging closer to his daughter.

Ymir rose an eyebrow in confusion, "Why the plan worked perfectly, the Titans around Spade are dead?"

Drew scowled as his his hair covered his eyes as he pulled out a necklace containing a _smiling_ skull pendant. The man took a twisted grin, "I don't mean that plan I mean the one were I _exterminate_ Grisha's children, I was going to start with Spade but I guess I have to take the younger sibling!" From Drew's three rings a blade extended as he pricked his finger. A red bolt of light filled the sky as now standing before Eren, Mikasa, and Yimir was a 20 meter titan. It's body mass was like Reiner's but Drew's Titan had crystal over its arms up to its nape and from its torso down to its legs. Unlike Annie his form showed no exposed flesh and was covered in pale skin. The teeth were similar to Eren but its back teeth were covered in crystal. The Crystal Titan grunted before swiping its hand, only to be blinded and struck back by the Dancing and Rogue Titan.

Eren inside his titan form was full of rage, "You Bastard, taking away who your daughter is destined to be with, trying to take away something I never had. I'll MAKE YOU PAY FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU JUST BETRAYED RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" Just like when he fought Annie, Eren bursted into flames. He roared as his skin hardened into obsidian and he punched the Crystal Titan square in the jaw. To any other Titan it would be "heads off" but Drew's Titan didn't become decapitated. Eren threw another punch sending a blasts of Titan steam through Drew's body.

Ymir stayed out of the line of fire due to her being out of her element. Though inside her form she was mentally cursing herself, "Damn it all, I can't fight in a flat area with nothing to jump off on. I guess I'm leaving this up to Eren for now." Though footsteps could be heard behind her and she turrned around as her eyes widened.

Standing right there were Reiner and Bertolt. The blondie shifter looked at Eren for suprise, "So that's what happens when the Titan controling ability is used upon the users Titan, not only does Eren get perfect control of his Titan but his strength is increased, that little cheater! I'm glad he didn't enter that state in our fight." Reiner shivered at the thought of facing Eren while he was like that.

Bertolt looked over to the other shifter, "Drew could still defeat him so I'd suggest we shift now." With a nod both cut themselves to transform into there Titan States.

Drew chuckled as in a split second he elbowed Eren away from him taking some of the novice's face off. He met the Colossal's fist with his own leaving the 60 meter Titan without a hand. The Leonhart turned around to be be tackled by Reiner, though afterward he elbowed the Armored giant into the ground. He was quickly taking blows to his neck from Ymir, who used a nearby cliff to get around him, he grabbed the Dancing Titan and threw her ripping her arm clean off. Then using the dissolving limb to beat Eren while the teen tried to get up.

"You guys starting a party without us how rude." Everyone in the fight froze as the voice registered, standing from a nearby cliff that Ymir jumped off from was Spade and Annie. The both looked the same except they both had some tattoo like mark on the back of their skin. Spade using his sunglasses to cover his eyes while Annie glared."

Drew released his head from his Titan for full of shock, "Annie…"

His daughter rolled her eyes, "You of all people should know how mating works you traitor, its Annie _Yeager_ now." Drew felt something break inside him knowing he had just lost his daughters trust.

Spade just grunted, "Levi is right you dumbasses have no manners at all, don't you know its the _students_ job to put his master down should he turn wicked."

* * *

**Galaxy: That reveal, yes Vincent's agent is Annie's father and we get a Student Vs Master fight. Please Review I got a trip to pack for.**

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***


	11. Chapter 11: You Could've Saved Her

**Galaxy: Okay its time for the continuance of the shifers that were inside the walls vs Drew Leonhart. I don't own Attack on Titan, I only own what I own.**

* * *

Drew bit his lip, "There is no way you can do that boy, out of all of the Giants of Hell I have the strongest defense." He tried to hide the fact the guilt he felt to his student and daughter. If only everything went to plan, Spade would be dead with no killer to find and Annie would to be to obsessed about her mate to grieve over her lost friend. That should have been how it went down but no it had to be said childhood friend.

Spade and Annie's tattoos shrunk until the were only over the napes of their necks. The newly mated male shifter's right glove nudges turned into spikes and pointed to his tattoo, "This proves I'm not a boy anymore nor a kid, I am truely a man thanks to you." He chuckled as he punched the spikes into his arm. "Now its time for me to spread my wings and soar into my new life."

Annie pricked her finger with her ring, "I have no insults you deserve traitor!" Two red bolts of light fill the air as the Female and Winged Titan stood side by side with stoic looks on their faces. Then all six of the shifters facing Drew felt a pulse inside thier human body's head.

"Well that seemed to work…" All of the other five Titans looked at the Dancing Titan as they heard her voice in their heads. Ymir mentally sighed at the others, "My Titan is a Transmitter class. I can create mental links in Titan form between people, its more efficient than those stupid earpieces, now we can strategize without him hearing us."

Bertolt looked at his steaming hand and looked to the forest. He groaned in knowing what he have to do, "Reiner, Eren start ripping and throwing trees after I attack Spade, Annie keep attacking him no matter what, Ymir you will know what to do." He then looked at Drew's Crystal Titan running towards them and threw his foot back kicking as hard as he could.

Eren eyes widened as he saw the scene and looked in awe, "That's impossible!" He wasn't wrong as what he was seeing was something terrifying.

That kick.

The kick that destroyed Wall Maria.

The kick that destroyed his whole life.

It didn't leave a _scratch_ on Annie's father.

No it left Bertolt to lose his whole leg trying to kick Drew's crystalized arms. The 60 meter Titan colaspsed on the ground as the newly mated shifters jumped over him and charged for Drew. Bertolt didn't show it but he was jealous of Spade but he still stayed optimistic, "Give him hell you two."

Annie crystalized her fist to finally put some damage on her father her thoughts were able to be heard by the group, "You lying, cheating, backstabbing Bastard. I'll kill you and cleanse the sins you placed on the Leonhart name."

Spade was about to attad when his Titan's legs and right arm were torn appart like he was made of paper. "I can't believe it…after six years of training I can't leave a scratch on him." He then lost half of his Titan's face as he was thrown to the side. Leaving him to watch on as Drew dodged the tree's being chucked at him by Eren and Reiner. Though when he landed something clicked in his locket And he started to listen to a song. A song that was sung by his mother Violet Yeager a little before she died.

Flashback

_Violet watched as her nine year old son smiled at her, "Spade here is this locket, it contains a picture of our family and that of your little brother's. You need to promise me you will look after him once he is here."_

_Spade face turned to a serious look as he took the locket, "I promise mom, hopefully dad can explain why he left us." Before his mother could answer a red bolt appeared in the sky signaling that someone had shifted._

End Flashback

Ymir jumped from the thrown trees lodged into the ground attacking Drew with her speed and claws though not leaving a dent in his body. Eren charing in sending bolt of fire through the Crystal Titan. Finally Reiner tackling the crsytal giant full force and not leaving a single _dent_ on the Titan. Spade just stood their in horror, "If he was so powerful why didn't he help why, why, why!"

Flashback

_A twelve year old Spade groan as Drew's men beat him with clubs and axes the hits to his back with the ax were so deep that even to a shifter to survive would leave a scar. Sadly this was hour 1 day 47 of Spade's 2 year training on letting him gain the ability to physically never feel pain._

_Drew scowled at the sight, "Would you now be able to save anyone in the state your in? No, well then get stronger so you don't have to go through the feelings you did with your mother's death ever again!_

End Flashback

"This bastard never even called her by her name, no he never will deserve to say her name. I swear Drew I will kill you because you sided with the assholes that killed her." Spade roared as his body heated up.

Reiner, Ymir and Eren were being pushed back due to the lack of stamina they had to keep up with Drew. The man never seemed to stop, he was like a war machine. Eren panted as for the 30th time he lost a limb to the Crystal Titan. Annie tried to hold her own but she too was losing ground. Drew was about to thro a punch but was flung into the forest. The others looked to see the Winged Titan with _green_ flames shooting from its body.

* * *

**Galaxy: Okay by now I should be back from my vacation and I should've posted this before I went to sleep. So not much to say but enjoy and review as I get to the real action tomorrow.**

***Galaxy yawns as he Disappears in Dark Fire***


	12. Chapter 12: Vincent is one crazy dude

**Galaxy: Okay now hopefully I can keep on tract with my normal updates Anyways I don't own Attack on Titan I only own what I own.**

* * *

"How is he back up so quickly I tore apart his…" Drew didn't even finish before he took a fist with green flames bursting out of the exposed skin of the Winged Titan. He stumbled back and was sent flying from the force of Spade opening his wings from in front of him using the force to hit the crystalized giant.

Eren and Annie slowly got up to help out attack the Crystal Titan. Shortly they were cut of by Spade who drove another blow into his opponent. Then he extended a black 6 meter blade from his knuckles and slashed Drew searing a scar on the unprotected skin of his opponent. He seemed to lost all control of himself as he wasn't fighting with his usual prowess. If they only knew what was going through Spade's head cause he was blocking his thoughts from the mind link. Though they did get murmurs of Spade talking, "I'll tear this bastard into a million pieces, _no_, I'll give him the fate of my mother and _devour_ him slowly!"

Annie's eyes widened, "Spade your letting you're rage fuel your Titan too much, you will soon loose your mind!"

"_SO WHAT!_"

The others stood dumbfounded but Annie jumped in front of her father blocking Spade from him while Eren rushed in to take his older siblings place. The Female Titan's shifter looked into the crimson eyes of her mate, "Because theres more at sake then advenging her, you get reckless and you could cost my life as well as yours." She knew that this need to advenge his mother was the only thing driving him since he lost his memory. Hell it turned him into a uncaring bastard who would cause himself to undergo so much pain just to become immune to it. Though that left the window when she took a good look in his eyes. Spade's face wasn't of anger, he was in pain. The same kind of pain that made him lose half of his memories.

"I don't care! Your father used me, everyone since my mothers death until now has just used me! You don't get it, after I lost my mother I was a tool. Some killing machine that wont feel pain and never stop…" Spade then flew up into the air as the flames expanded upon his body, "…Now I will show Drew Leonhart the monster he created!" He soared higher and dived from 90 meters in the air looking exactly like a meteor as he crashed into the Crystal Titan.

'Damn he can pack a punch' Drew slowly got up from the crater created from Spade's impact. The veteran shifter had idea's for how lond it would take spade to regenerate from such a blow. Though his standards were put to shame as the Winged Titan though barely doing so was standing, he got up before him no less as his arm and right wing regenerated from the flames. 'Wh-what the hell have I done!' Drew couldn't finish as he once again was struck by Ymir with her hit and run strategy. To stop her he turned around leaving his back wide open to be tackled full force by Reiner and stomped on by Bertolt who recovered. Drew snapped, he had a job to do and no group of lower class warriors were going to put him down. In his rage picked up the Colossal Titans foot and threw it of him running up to slam his crystalline body into the leg. The appendage buckled against the density of Drew's body and the 60 meter giant fell again. Reiner threw a punch at him for Drew to cross counter and leave a fist shape dent in the Armored Titan before elbowing down upon the neck of Reiner. He easily incapacitated Ymir by ripping her legs off when she got too close and then he used them as projectiles for knocking down Eren. The eldest Leonhart bent down and sprinted over to his daughter, fist raised as he got in front of her. 'You gave me no choice, maybe you weren't a chip off your mothers crystal after all.' The father froze as his fist was right i front of Annie's face.

The sound of crystal being pierced filled the air as behind Drew was his student Spade with blades coming from his finger tips and not just any blade his _crystal piercing_ kind. "You wont harm her, you wont harm anyone again Drew I cut off your body controls in your arms and legs. All I have to do is pierce your nape with my blades." He sighed as he glared knives at him, "Better apologize to my mother, knowing her she might forgive you. Sadly that isn't the case with me." With finishing his speech his blades cut through the nape outside the front of the Crystal Titan'd neck. Leaving blood of her father upon Annie's face of her Titan Form.

All six of them slowly freed themselves from their Titan bodies each looking down upon the end result. Ymir bluntly gave voice to the thought, "We didn't win we were just lucky enough to have one thing that thankfully put this monster down."

Spade just looked up to the sky, "Well then, I guess we just have to get stronger cause guess what you Smiling Bastard, I'm after you next!"

In Wall Sina at the Throne room

"Well there goes my agent then, ahh well, he will be missed." Vincent gave his signature cheek to cheek smile as he walked up to the king and hus advisors, "Well my freinds there seem to be a change in plans." Vincent walked up to the old king throwing commander of the Military Police Nile Dok out of the way.

Nile's eyes widened as he saw the man next to the smiling shifter, Kenny Ackerman."Why the hell is our anti-human suppression leader here!"

"Just making sure that our deal with the Giants of Hell stays together with their new demands." Kenny chuckled as he handed the smiling assassin his dagger. "First order of bussines no more need for you old man."Kenny went in front of Vincent and threw the king onto the ground. Pulling from his trench coat a gun pointing it at Nile's head.

"Second order…" Vincent stabbed himself with Kenny's dagger causing a red flash. Thus allowing a half formed smiling Titan crushed the king and his advisors into a bloody pulp. Vincent laughed as he sat on the former kings throne, "I'm in charge of the Walls government now!" He laughed as he then pointed to Nile, "Finally Kenny is to take your place so please the new commander of the Military Police relieve your predecessor of his duty."

Kenny tipped his hat and smiled, "With pleasure your highness." He then pulled the trigger blasting the former commander's brains out.

Vincent chuckled as he went over what Spade said in his head and couldn't help but smile as wide as he could, "Bring it on boy!"

* * *

**Galaxy: Alright was having wifi problems and I couldn't post till now so sorry. Anyways I'm glad I added Kenny into this since I seem to enjoy the dark mood he brings, a perfect guy to work under Vincent. None the less please, please review!**

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***


	13. Chapter 13: Operation Breach

**Galaxy: Okay now that the fight with Drew is done lets get into the countdown for when I end this soon. Just kidding! I got at least ten more chapters of this to go before I even think about ending this story. Anyways I don't own Attack on Titan, I only own what I own.**

* * *

The six shifters were found on the outskirts of the city. After a few hours they allowed to change into a new set of clothes but they looked the same as the ones they were already wearing except Eren now was wearing a beige button up shirt and a black trench coat that looked akward on him. Ymir only change in clothing was a white trench coat like Eren, latter they both noticed both were part of the military standard. The six shifters went into an office with a single brown haired man in his forties wearing an army green coat buttoned up with similar pants and black shoes. Spade being of the highest rank was in the front, "Sir!" All six of them stood at attention awaiting a responce.

The man stood up from his revolving chair, "At ease." He then walked up to the young warriors in front of him, "For the two who do not know me I am Harold Kreigerin. I am the commander in chief of Shifter Warrior Military Ops. Thank you for killing that traitor and revealing this "Giants of Hell" organization he worked for, now we have our information. We have to cut it from the source, we must put Operation Breach into effect, this time we must finish it completely."

Spade coughed a moment before speaking, "Sir, what you are asking for would need at least a Colonel to perfectly execute such a mission on a scale that you are proposing. The last Colonel retired a few weeks ago or so I heard, under those circumstances how shall this work?" The Winged Titan shifter rose an eyebrow at his commanding officer.

Harold chorkled almost causing the others behind the white haired shifter to flinch, "Simple solution, the man standing in front of me is the new Colonel." Spade almost stumbled from shock, never did he think as soon as he got back he be promoted so fast. Harold took a serious look, "You five will be serving under him and will obtain ranks upon Spade's judgement on where you stand. Colonel Spade other than them you shall have 150 men behind you, fifty are shifters while the rest are not. We are modifing the 3DMG to ease the weight distortion and allow you to move faster. That is all!" The six saluted and left leaving Spade in shock.

Eren looked over to his older sibling, "Why are you so shook up?"

Spade looked over to his little brother, "Simple Eren, not only am I in charge of continuing the breaching of the walls I must now order people to kill everyone in them." He then walked off and tried to dull all emotion from his face. Though on the inside he had to admit, he was going to regret every innocent life he would have to slaughter. 'I got to get better I can't have a repeat of Drew. I think I know the perfect person to train me!"

Shifter Warrior Military Ops: Operation Breach training grounds.

Spade stood on the stage glaring at the men below you, "All right you soft stomached pack of idiots! This is the time for us to finish what we began five years ago, in five months time we will breach Wall Rose and Sina!" The warriors below him cheered, their voices left a large echo on the plains nearby. "In these five weeks we will train you to fight like the soldiers in the walls, how to kill Titans like them and how to kill them like Titans if you can shift. Train you how to defend yourselves from them and their Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. Most important of all we will train you how to crumble their world, there is still time to back down now. If you leave I wont blame you for we will go down in history to them as murders causing the end of humanity."

A familiar face of Jean spoke up. "How bout we show them that humanity can live without those damn walls!" Afterwards the rest of the 149people cheered. "Well then, lets get started shall we!" After another cheer the men separated into groups. Afterwards Spade turned around to see Reiner, Bertolt, Armin, Mikasa, Historia, Eren, and Annie standing behind him. "Well good you're here, I can give you jobs already."

Eren punched the Colonel in the arm, "Look we know Levi agreed to train you for two months so don't worry and leave it to us."

Spade sighed and facepalmed, "Fine Eren, Mikasa, and Armin you are taking control of the 3DMG training until I get back, you shall also show them how to fake looking like the Scout Regimen. Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt you will take care of the shifters for the two months I'm gone, teach them how to fight Titan vs Titan and Titan vs 3DMG to get them as sharp as us. Ymir and Historia you two check for any Transmitter class shifters and help them develop their ability."

Historia looked confused, "Why am I needed?" Though in a second it clicked, Ymir wouldn't listen unless she was with her.

Spade grabbed a bag and left them with a wave as he was walking. "Lets just hope I can learn fast." He muttered t

Two Months Later

"Alright you two try and block out those ankle shots they get easy access to your nape if you let them slash the tendons there." Reiner had to admit in two months time these shifters were picking up how to take down people highly skilled with the 3DMG, though for now they couldn't kill and all the blades were dull they still reacted like professionals. "I don't think even the whole Scout Regimen could take three of you out.

"Lets try that out shall we."

Before Reiner could turn around and recognize the voice one of the trainees arm was slashed off. Though hard to tell it was defiantly Levi's circular Titan killing style based on the cuts and speed. Though one thing was off, if this was Levi, where was he? In another second or two another sound of flesh being teared and Reiner saw a flash of white as he looked into blood red eyes. Spade was back his clothes were torn and ragged as if he never changed for the two months he was gone and the lack of sleep showed in the rings under his eyes.

The winged shifter scowled, "I'm still a minute and a half slower than Levi, how the hell does he move so fast!" The colonel yawned though shook his head, "Reiner next time keep your mouth shut, these guys are nowhere near ready."

The blonde shifter looked to his rival, "You attacked them because I compliment the trainees?"

Spade rose an eyebrow, "No I am making sure they don't get cocky so I showed them what a former Scout Regimen soldier could do. What if it was Levi defending the walls instead of me just incapacitating them. I don't think he would he show any remorse." With a scowl Reiner went back to his job leaving Spade to walk off yawning again. "Damn going without sleep for two months is a pain in the ass!"

* * *

**Galaxy: Sorry for the timeskip but well see what happened then but from Vincent's perspective. Next chapter is all about him and the horror that is to come for the people still inside the walls. Please review till I finish writing it. **

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***


	14. Chapter 14: What Vincent was doing

**Galaxy: Welcome to the Vincent chapter of focusing on our favorite Smiling Titan assassin. Note I will be leaving the dates of this since this is in between my timeskip. Anyways I don't own Attack on Titan. **

* * *

Month 1 Day 12

Vincent smiled as he looked upon _his_ civilization in _his_ walls. He brought his glass of wine to his lips as he sipped the red liquid and oh did it remind him of his favorite red liquid, _blood_. "Look at them walking around some cheerful, some miserable but they can all be dead with a snap of my finger."

Kenny looked on as dealt with some paperwork, "Not to offend you but you do sound a tad bit cocky, you are joking right?"

The assassin didn't turn around but his voiced faked him being hurt, "I can't believe you think I'm joking, after all I have a pretty _murderous_ sense of humor. Speaking of which where is that damn corpse I asked for!"

Kenny tipped his cap, he had to hide the sinister grin behind his face. Oh, what hell they were about to bring upon Levi. "Ah yes my men bringing whats left the other rotting bodies from that forest. Now but tell me how this plan of yours will work? Cause I hardly believe its possible."

The dictator of the walls smiled as the corpse he asked for was brought to him, "Simple really send the corpses to HQ while I talk to our little guest in my dungeon then and be quick about it Kenny unless you want me to give you a horrible, slow death." He laughed almost the whole way down the steps giving his signature cheek to cheek grin as he looked down at the female in the cell.

Petra Ral blew some her strains of orange hair out of her face, "Why the hell are you here." Her words carried a lot of venom, and she was glaring daggers at the dictator.

The blonde shifter smiled, "Oh, my dear, I'm simply making sure you are up with the times it has been three months now since you died. Don't you want to know where _Captain Levi_ is?"

Petra eyes went animalistic, "You lay a finger on him you relic and I swear I will skin your hide!"

Vincents smile returned, "Oh don't worry you'll see him soon _except_ you wont be looking like that." He grabbed a nearby knife and plunged it into Petra's chest. The ginger was then covered in a red flash of light. "Oh he'll be shellshocked when he figures out he _killed_ you!"

Month 1 Day 19

Vincent removed his hand from his advisor watching the man slowly slide against the wall as he feel to the floor dead. The assassin frowned and placed a hand in his dirty blond hair, "Seriously no blood, how lame is that! Kenny find me a new advisor. Make it is one that will _bleed_ when I kill him."

Kenny stared at the dear corpse,"Thats the twentieth one this week, can you stop killing them for soon they will be none left."

Vincent rolled his eyes and deadpanned, "Its not my fault these advisors are incompetent, "Use the Military Police to arrest criminals like they are supposed to", it will be cold day in hell before I do that! Here is what you do kill all the criminals, keep it discreet though."

Kenny rose an eyebrow, "Forgive me for asking but why are you _always_ so calm when it comes to the thought of the civilans revolting. You don't care what happens in the wall but when it comes to Spade and Eren you're terrified, why is that."

Vincent chuckled as he sat on his throne, "Simple Kenny boy...With a snap of my fingers I can awaken _all_ the Colossal class shifters that make wall all of which are some of my elite men, so no I do not need to fear the people, they fear me!"

Month 2 Day 30(Day that Spade Returned to the military camp)

The Wallist ran for there lives as the 15 meter smiling giant chased them. Sadly for them the Military Police used a monthly medical checkup of the citizens to drug the whole population of Wall Sina to be asleep. For his giant size the Smiling Titan could easily catch up to them but felt like toying with them first.

"Thats as far as you go!" The religious men were stopped by the anti-human suppression squad, with Kenny Ackerman in the front. Each of them strapped with there anti-human 3DMG guns pointed strait at them. "The age of the Wallist is over you know too much about Lord Vincent." In that moment the holy men were crushed under the Smiling Titans foot. "And he has sentenced you all to hell." Kenny then turned to see screaming as his men were turned into Titans by Vincent's ability.

The Smiling titan spoke with a incredibly deep voice, "Kill them Kenny, prove your not worthless to me or die."

* * *

**Galaxy: Okay...had to keep that short or Vincent would make this a rated M story but there is the cliffangers you wanted. Plus you got to admit seeing Kenny Ackerman get betrayed was a nice twist. Anyways please review and respond.**

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire.***


	15. Chapter 15: There will be nothing left

**Galaxy: Okay now back to the real interest of the story, Spade. Anyways I don't own Attack on Titan, I only own what I own.**

* * *

"Oh finally we get our shipments and thankfully Levi with more men." Spade walked over to the new supplies and vehicles he now had at his disposal. As well as 30 more men and women including his teacher. Jean was nearby him checking off all the shipments contains. "So Jean give me all the news what do we got?"

"Well in vehicles we have 45 armored transport trucks, 20 Tanks, and a few motorcycles to take out soldiers in the alleyways. They also seemed to get you some of the best gear we got at least 50 sniper rifles, machine guns, pistols, and 20 Titan Demolisher guns." Jean watched as the colonel rose an eyebrow. Jean in the two months of dealing with the shifters knew to distinguish Spade as one of the most repected people in the warrior military. He earned that respect through so much torutre and lossing his damn memory, who in the hell simply shrugs that off? "You know when the Commander in Cheif said he'd be get us firearms I didn't think he get us a whole artillery unit and then some."

Spade grinned as he strapped a Titan Demolisher to his back, "Neither did I but this does mean that taking Wall Rose will be easier and we wont have to rely upon titans this time, I heard Sasha Braus was joining us along with Levi. Being that she is skilled with a bow and arrow means shes a good shot. I want her in sniper training as soon as you see her, that is an order!" Just after he finshed he heard a familiar noise as he stepped aside dodging Hanji's attempt to tackle him.

"I told you four-eyes, he was going to notice from miles away that you were coming!" Levi was standing next to a nearby house with his normal emotionless look. Though he did smirk a little when he saw Spade, " I still wish we started out with you instead of your brat of a brother."

Hanji just grabbed the shifter by the collar, "Where are the Titan shifters, WHERE ARE THEY!" She was thrown to the ground by the colonel and met with a glare that said 'No way in hell I'm letting you near them.' She was about to answer but sentence were cut off by a usual thud. A Titan, no, a horde of Titans were heading to the training grounds. Levi and Spade who already we equipped with 3DMG fired their hooks into the nearest building and swung off.

With Eren

"Why-Why are there so many of them." Eren heard one of the warriors stutter out behind him, he and Reiner were trying to stay out of the new groups training. Though even they knew they couldn't let them face this many Titans. Both of them pulled out a knife and cut themselves. In a flash of light the Rogue and Armored Titan stood ready to fight. The two shifters charged for the horde trying to stall enough time for the others to come.

"Damn, this is to many in one place, as if they were fallowing something or someone." Eren hardened his skin into obsidian and punched down causing a titans neck to buckle as its head crushed its nerve cluster. "Forgot how fun it was to kill Titans..."

Reiner was picking off one by one the Titans that were trying to bite at his armor. None of them could penetrate his skin as he would quickly cover his joints after freeing one to land a fast punch. The two of them were doing well but they were completely surrounded. Before he could even move in a blur of Titan blood and metal the Titans fell one by one as their killers landed on the ground.

Spade you're still a few centimeters off, you wont go as fast withoout fixing that."

"There is nothing to fix! I preformed it perfectly and you are just jealous that I was able to pick it up in only two months!" Spade looked as if he was about to stab Levi strait through the chest. Though a single steady pattern of thuds stopped them. "There is a shifter coming..."

Reiner let his upper body leave the nape. "How can you tell? There are could be hundreds of Titans out there! Also if Levi says anything about cleaning I swear I shall squash the midget." The blonde shifter met humanity's stromgest soldier's death glare with one of his own."

The colonel turned around with a look that defined the word stoic, "Because Armor for brains I used my Titan control powers on every titan in front of me, even an Abnormal couldn't help but listen to it so it has to be a shifter but the question remains on who is it?"

From the trees came forth a 13 meter Female titan with orange hair and amber eyes running at top speed. It was bounding towards Levi and Spade in a nonstop dash. Levi sent one of his hooks into its shoulder and swung around going for the kill only to be blocked by a blade thrown by his student. "What the hell! She isn't one of our men from what I can get from your expression so why did you save her?"

Green flickers of fire started dancing around the white haired shifters hand, "Because...if you take a look at her face you can tell she's scared out of her mind. She is not hostile, now if you please could not kill her so I can help explaining the way to exit Titan form." Levi just kept his usual expression and jumped off the ginger Female Titan. Leaving his student to talk to the 13 meter titan walking over to his old squad. "Can you believe him, three months left and he is wasting time talking to a unkown shifter."

Shocking everyone Eren kicked Levi to the ground, "Shut the hell up, he's got a reason...he _always_ has a reason!" Almost as if he was getting revenge he started kicking the crap out of Levi while he tried to catch his breath from the surpise attack.

Levi finally blocked a kick and shoved Eren away from him, wiping the blood of his face. His hair was covering his eyes as he started to speak, "Oh yeah brat! Then what the hell is his reason then?"

"Simple." Everyone gasped as the turned to see Spade with a familiar person slugged over his shoulder. Levi was completely dumbstruck as he looked into the exausted face of Petra. The Winged Titan only smirked, "I believe you know her..."

A Couple Hours Later

Petra never kept her eyes off the white haired man. "Look I already told you I don't know how I'm back or why someone desired to bring me back."

The Winged Titan shifter decided not to probe further on that subject, "Okay then Petra tell me this, you said that your captor spoke with you. What did he look like?"

Petra shivered as she recollected said person, "Well he had long dirty blonde hair, he was covered in black clothing with skulls on them with a cape. Oh, and he was always smiling."

That struck something within Spade, "What _kind_ of smile?"

The ginger blinked, "It was...well...how do I put it...a vere _wide_ smile quite literally _cheek_ to _cheek_."

The white haired shifter left leaving the door wide open, "You're dismissed, go find Levi, train with the other shifters, do something!" Afterward he rushed out of the hall leaving Petra to question what just happened.

A Few More Hours Later

"Spade the hell are you...oh." Annie was looking for hours now finally finding Spade and seeing him do the one thing he has never done since he returned in her life, _cry_. Not knowing what to do she only sat next to him trying to comfort him.

The Winged Titan shifter was still sobbing, "He's there...that bastard is so close to dying at my hands. Why, why now of all times do I have to feel _pain_ again." Tears flowed down his eyes as his mothers death repeated in his mind over and over like a bad record player.

Annie pulled him in close, "Its not your fault, it was carefully planed." She sermed to make it worse as Spade sobbed even harder now. His face glaring at the walls in the far distance.

"I'm going to murder him no matter what. No matter how much innocents blood will be on my hands, no matter how many buldings and lives I destroy. I will kill him and level the walls and all the districts. There will be nothing but memories left of them. YOU HEAR ME YOU COWARDS HIDING IN THOSE STONE BARRIERS I'LL MURDER YOU ALL!"

* * *

**Galaxy: Well that was a semi-touching moment. Anyways please review as this writers block is getting to me. **

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***


	16. Chapter 16: Invasion of Wall Rose 1

**Galaxy: Well now the Invasion of Wall Rose arc starts today! Anyways...thank you for reading so far I appreciate it. I don't own Attack on Titan I only own what I own.**

* * *

"Colonel we are almost at Wall Rose!"

"Good Bertolt! Get ready to kick that wall down!" Spade look over to the taller shifter who was still glaring at him in the eyes. He almost sweated from the stare catching him of gaurd, 'Seriously when will he get over it, it isn't my fault at all.' He stopped thinking to himself and stood at the map of Walls Sina and Rose. A large red X was over the king's castle. "Transport vehicles to positions near the gates of the walls! I want our machine guns on that cart! We have to try to take as many civilians out of the city as possible. Hoods up and lets finish what we started!"

Inside the Walls: Trost District

"Well if it isn't the Scout Regimen back with your tail between your legs I see!" In the crowd of people a aristocrat seemingly drunk walked up and started taunting the soldiers. "Why are your hoods up? Can't look me in the face you Titan slop!" The rich old man sneered at the soldier, there had to be at lease 150 of them there. "Or maybe you can't look us in the face after the loses you recieved.

The man pulled his hood down revealing him to be Levi, "Too be exact the body count hasn't even hit one yet. Now!" In a flash of light stanting once again over the wall the 60 meter Colossal Titan. It looked down upon the citizens of Trost first swiping away all of the Garrison on the wall. After doing so he preceded to kick, thus breaching the wall letting Titans and a group of 60 more people inside. Leading them in was the winged shifter himself Spade.

"Before you scream and panic I have a proposition. Anyone who goes through that hole and gets into one of the transports will live. Those who resist…" He then spun around looking at the people through the scope of the Titan Demolisher, "Will die!"

The aristocrat turned his drunken anger on the shifter, "Why should we trust _YOU_?"

Spade sighed as he heard a titan runing behind him, throwing the gun over his shoulder he waited a second before pulling the trigger. When all was said and done a single titan hand hit the ground with no other remains of it. "Why? Cause we have the power to truely fight back against the Titans. I am not going to keep my men in the area forever so if you want to survive I suggest you get in the armored trucks." Though the people probably had no clue what a truck was the rushed through the breached wall.

Annie walked over to the colonel, "I thought you said you leave nothing left. Yet here you are saving them. What happened in the half a month it took us to get here that changed you?"

Spade's eyes were out of Annie's sight but it was clear he was holding back his rage, "I will save all of my wrath for those who oppose us, I'll use every bit of my power to wipe this civilization of the face of the Earth. Espescially how I get rid of _him!" _A he then saw the Garrison heading towards them and drew his blades. "Time to hack some soldiers in two!"

The tarp over the carts open letting fifteen machine guns free to take out the enemy wave. Afterward Levi and Spade preceded to slice the remaining men. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and the rest of the shifters first inside the walls right behind them. Levi signaled everyone to take cover as he saw some more Garrison. "This isn't going to be easy is it."

Reiner looked down to the smaller man, "When has it ever been easy?" He was only received a grunt as a response. The eight of them pulled out there firearms and started drop the Garrison soldiers one by one. Armin was the only one not to draw his pistol. Spade grinned at the enemy forces as two of his fifty shifters took Titan form and sprinted while their leader cut down any chance of retaliation. To the others the sight was horrific as their calm leader became a raging beast.

"What! IS THAT ALL YOU INSECTS GOT!" With speed only surpassed by Levi he blocked and hacked whilst swinging through the air. It was a blur, full of blood and screams of agony as he killed the Garrison. He was a hunter, he would never stop till his prey was dead. If idiots think they can get in his way and live the got another thing coming. His eyes were hollow and cold he tilted his head speaking in his most monotone voice he could pull off. "You were damned the moment you tried to stop me. Its no use, I Spade Yeager condemn these walls and the people behind them to hell." He was about to lung but Reiner and Eren held him back.

"Spade I get it your pissed, if I knew that my mothers killer was here I'd go kill him as well, but you need to calm down. Your a leader, now snap out of it and lead!" Reiner's words seemingly got through to Spade. "Alright, try not to lose your sanity again. Lets go to the Wallist's chapel shall we." With a nod the two broke through the stained glass their shoes clicking as the touched the ground.

"Stay back Titan's!" The duo turned to find a group of 100 Wallists cowering in fear of the shifters. One of them was pointing a knife at them. "I'll cut you monsters into ribbons."

Spade smiled as the needles in his glove extended, "Reiner time for some fun shall we, lets truly show them a Titan."

Reiner pulled out his personal knife,"Sure why not." In a flash the two of them shifted into the Winged and Armored Titan destroying the chaplw killing all the Wallists. Both of them looked down at the carnage they had caused.

Ymir voice entered into their heads, "Mental Link established sir, enjoy the "sir" part cause its the only time I am calling you that. Nonetheless we have the gas container at point 5

Spade grinned within his Titan body, Perfect tell the other shifted Titans to destroy points 3 and 4. Reiner shall destroy point 5 on his way to the inner wall. I shall take point one." He started walking towards the castle "MOVE OUT." With that he spread his wings and flew into the air. With ease he soared over to a plaza right in front of the the castle used as a stronghold for the first invasion. A dust cloud formed from him landing on the ground. He then folded his wings, smiling with his canines as his gesture caused the Garrison.

At the Castle

Pixis who happened to be at the stronghold looked at the sight. One arm over his front fist over his heart, the other arm exactly the same on the back, it gave him shivers down his spine that no amount of alcohol could fix. Before his eyes was a Titan saluting him, it signified to him the end of humanity. This was a farewell salute because this Titan was going to leave no survivors. Cries of terror were blurted out in the chaos.

"We're so dead!"

"This is the end, humanity is finished!"

"All this time we were just going to be slaughtered, whether it was outside or inside the walls."

Pixis only walked in front of all his men, "Then we go down we go down fighting, even that Titan is waiting for us to stop and fight him. I see no way we can win but if we are so weak to the point we are pitied upon by a Titan. Then I say we still give that bastard one hell of a hard time finishing us off." The soldiers stood in awe as Pixis took another drink, "So are you soldiers or just truly cowards?" Former nembers of the 104th, now in the Garrison Regimen, stood in attention, "We aren't soldiers we are part of the Garrison sir!" After a minute or two the rest joined them by taking their positions. The winged titan just gave an amused smirk and crouched down ready to sprint.

Pixis and the remaining 104th drew their blades as the cannons fire, "TAKE THAT TITAN DOWN." He tried to stay confident but he was facing his killer right in the eyes. He should've know when he saw the flying beast the first time. Defending a wall is useless if something can fly over it.

'I had a good life at least'

Back with Spade

'Its sad but your lives will be pointless whether I end them or not. So to save you some pain I will _end_ them!" He let his wings level all of the buildimgs near him clearing any chance for 3DMG to work as he sprinted, he smashed apart a chunk of the castle with a blade extending out of his arm. Garrison who tried swining on him to his nape we cut by the blades quickly growing from his skin. His winged body took flight as the Garrison took up chase.

"Get that Titan!"

'Not on your lives.' Spade hit the breaks as he covered his wings in blades slashing his pursuers. He grabbed twenty of them swinging the corpses like a mace killing others. His very movment were killimg them like the fragile being they were. unknown to him he had just slaughtered all but 11 of the remaining members of the 104th. "So this is how Annie felt when she tried to capture Eren. I can't say I blame her after experiencing it myself."

He then saw the commander of the Garrison Regimen, Don Pixis. Knowing what he had to do, wings flapped to takeoff a split second after. He flew through the streets punching the man out of the sky, he happened to land on his gear but broke his leg. Taking advantage he rose his foot over the old man...

And Stomped.

* * *

**Galaxy: Finally! With all the delays I finally got this done. Hopefully next chapter will get out easier. Review until then you wonderful people and Happy Halloween.**

***Galaxy disappear in Dark Fire***


	17. Chapter 17: I Killed Your Sister

**Galaxy: Okay before I start I am starting this off with saying I am updating my stories in order of popularity per chapter. So if you want me to update this faster then please favorite and review. This is your choice and you don't have to do so. Nonetheless I don't own Attack on Titan I only own what I own.**

* * *

"Now my daughter…" Rob lifted the syringe over Historia's arm, "…It's time for you to meet Frieda again."

3 Hours Earlier

The death of Pixis under Spade's foot was a finishing blow on the colonel's assault on Trost. The remaining Garrison ran in fear as the Winged Titan destroyed the remains of the stronghold. After escaping his Titan body Spade headed back to his own base of operations. "Alright I am back...what the hell!" The white haired shifter was grabbed and shook by Ymir at a violent pace.

"HISTORIA,HE HAS HER, AND YOUR BROTHER TOO! WE NEED TO GET THEM BACK ESPECIALLY HISTORIA NOW!"

Spade rose up his arms removing the Dancing Titan shifters hands from his shoulders. He also had to check for Annie so Ymir didn't have to deal with getting strangled. "Alright let me hear it all who has them?"

The freckled shifter shivered from her worrying about the little blonde, "Historia's father, Rob Reiss!"

Spade's face went from shock to rage as he bit his lip, "Damnit I thought I finished that bastard off! Get Annie and Mikasa were finding my little brother and your girlfried!" Ymir didn't respond as she ran off to find the Female Titan shifter and Ackerman warrior. "Well Rob you think you can get revenge by messing with my little bro,eh. Thats your final mistake you're going to make in your life cause I know your not in Sina so you have to be in…"

Present Time

"Not so fast coward!"

A bullet sent the syringe flying through the air as Rob's eyes widened. "Impossible how in the world did you find me."

Spade blew the smoking barrel of his pistol before returning it to its holster, "Rob last time you thought a chapel would be safe, so I knew that after I destroyed this Wallist's chapel with Reiner you would abuse the cover it provided since even you can't survive inside of Sina with that asshole ruling."

Annie looked in awe at the killer look on Spade's face. It reminded her of the look she took before trying to transform in Stohess. It was the look of a cold blooded killer. A man who wouldn think twice to drop any one in front of him. Annie's ice blue eyes were directed to one point. "Look over there."

Mikasa and Spade both turned to see Eren gagged in chains making them both simultaneously scream, "EREN!" The female Ackerman zipped over to free the youngest son of Grisha while the eldest son jumped down to stand in front of Rob with a glare that could turn the noble to stone.

Ymir focused only on the blonde before her, "HISTORIA GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Historia stood put, "Why he is my father and why should I trust you when you side with the sons of my family's killer and since he is dead they must pay…" She was cut off from an explosion of laughter from Spade.

The winged shifter calmed down looking amused, "He really messed up your memories didn't he. He's lying Historia, if it were true my father would be dead, which I can vouch that he is very much alive and well. Your sister was murdered by a specific titan, right Rob…why don't you tell her why Frieda couldn't stop this titan?"

Historia couldn't believe her ears and as she saw her fathers defeated face she burst out crying, "HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME FATHER! WHAT REALLY HAPPENED WHAT TITAN KILLED MY SISTER!"

Rob stepped back at his daughters rage, "I-It was a Titan w-with _wings_. It used its extra apendages to block your sisters attacks with ease. After what I thought to be Grisha Yeager transformed it used its ability of flight to finally put your sister down. The others were killed the rest of the family. The Winged Titan was truly the one that did the deed and ate her in front of my eyes ripping out her spine out in the process."

Historia turned to Spade, "It was you, you killed her. HO-HOW COULD YOU!" Historia reached for the syringe and injected herself directly into her vein. Lighting flashed creating a huge explosion as the Reiss' Female Titan form threw a punch at Spade. The white haired shifter's head raced with memories of the last day he had with Gerald Yeager.

'Yeah that was one hell of a day wasn't it Uncle.'

Flashback

Both of the Yeager's titan forms were dissolving behind them as they looked upon the carnage they had cause. It was nothing to them, they were hunters after all. This was just them finishing off their prey. The eleven year old Spade looked to his Uncle who coughed up blood. "Are you sure he wont catch it once he eats you?"

Once the coughing stopped Gerald smiled, "Of course now let me drain you of most of that power you obtained to give it to your brother shall we. We had to rid the world of there memory control or these humans will never be free of these walls." Gerald placed his hand on his nephews nape with a orange flicker of fire all but a small piece of the invincible power and memory manipulation Frieda once had. Both of them new even after eating him Eren would not obtain the memory manipulation. Leaving the only way to get it is to eat Spade. Afterwards he took the key wrapping it around his hand. Put on some glasses and coughed to make his voice sound like his brothers. "It was nice knowing you Spade, you will be one hell of a warrior when you grow up I know it, this is goodbye." Knowing this he kissed the preteen on the forehead. "Goodbye."

Spade who didn't cry due to his lack of emotional pain still had a sad look as he watched the horrific sight. Never blinking as he watched his uncle being eaten by his own little brother. Knowing how he had to stay hidden he didn't do much but knock out the ten year old from behind and used what was left of his memory manipulation he gained from Frieda Reiss. He walked him over back to his friends placing him on the bed next to his adoptive sister Mikasa Ackerman. "Hopefully we can be truly a family Eren Mikasa." The white haired preteen smiled, "I would enjoy that quite a bit."

End Flashback

He knew he would feel no pain but he was shocked when he felt no energy move through him till he looked up to see that Annie saved him. In a bit of an annoyed tone he used the mental link to talk to her. 'What the hell I would've survived! Annie it isn't like you to be so risky.'

The Female Titan smiled, "You did it for the sake of us surviving, you still have those powers don't you?'

Spade rose an eyebrow 'of course I never have used it but I can use it why do you ask?'

Annie's mating tattoo appeared on her titans nape 'because I want you to wipe Rob Reiss' memory, turn him into a titan, and have Historia eat him.'

* * *

**Galaxy: Sorry but after reading the 63 chapter of Attack on Titan I wanted to write this so bad. Anyway's Historia Vs Annie Femalte Titan fight. Get hyped for this for the Gerald flashbacks will be popping up during the fight. Also if anyone needs a refresher Grisha stated he had a twin inject Eren after I confirmed Eren and Spade where brothers. Nonetheless review and favorite at your choice. **

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire* **


	18. Chapter 18: It Was All Just Coping

**Galaxy: Okay this a pretty dark chapter and its also well called for. This is still in the explanation of Spade's past mini-arc that I created. Here we go then I don't own Attack on Titan I only own what I own.**

* * *

'Spade was in the walls...how could I have not have noticed him, why does fate have to forsake me.' Annie couldn't believe her ears, Spade the kid who was practically the goofball of the group _ate_ someone. How did one year change that fool she loved into a cold blooded killer. Historia had no fighting style was a piece of cake to fight.

Spade finally got up giving a depressed look as if he was doing the act once again. "Funny Rob I am going to end your life with the very powers I that stole from your daughter. Think about it you royal filth opposing me means opposing Frieda as well."

Rob walked back till he was against a wall, "Don't get closer Titan!"

Spade stretched out his hand as he walked over to the true king, "Rob, I never wanted to kill Frieda...after my mothers death that caused my memory loss she became the closest thing I had to a friend. Though she only saw me a few times she knew she was fighting me." The Winged Titan's shifter gave a violent laugh. "Its sad really for neither of us was truly on the 'good side' in that fight. We were fighting for two different evils that no matter how it turned out this world would still be fucked up. Just like you and me Rob were just filth in this living hell."

Rob with what little confidence he had yelled to the shifter, "YOU DARE CALL ME FILTH YOU ANIMAL!"

Spade lowered his hand as he shook his head, "Royalty means nothing in hell you old man. We all have too much blood, Titan or human, on our hands. I myself have used killing as a coping mechanism. How sick is that I murdered others, I ruined lives to ease my pain. Hell I had myself beaten with clubs and struck with an ax for a whole year to calm my unyielding pain." At that moment he removed his coat and shirt to show his upper body. The most disturbing thing was his back, the amount of scars on it made it seem as his back was one complete scar. His arms and front was covered in similar scars that came over his muscles. The left side of his abs had a scar riding along it vertically. "I swam through blood, I killed animals I had to take care of, I had to betray my friends. Why? It's simple, so I could feel no form of pain at all. So I'll tell you now Rob, I felt _nothing_ killing Frieda. Every kill I have ever done there has been no regret, no guilt, no pain. Oh for the love of God, How fucked up am I!" The shifter burst out laughing at his last sentence.

Eren and Annie were the most shocked out of the group. Eren stood their horrified wondering what kind of hell his older brother went through. Annie on the other hand wish she could finish Historia so she could beat some sense into Spade. Clearly out of everyone she knew Spade truly had it the worst out of all of them. 'Damnit Spade, when did you shatter and fixed yourself into _that_.'

Spade continued to laugh as he once again started to walk to the Reiss massacre survivor, "I heard it all, Murderer, monster, Titan, it means nothing to me. I just want to finish the one who started this trend for me and then wipe my slate clean. Live with my mate and just forget this." He placed his hand onto the royalty's head. "Now I am going to put you down like the dog you are!" In a flash of green Rob lay unconscious on the floor as he was injected by Spade. "Frieda died because she was the side of a greater evil so you know." Formerly Rob Reiess fained as Spade took a syringe from the former true kings bag and injected one third of the substance into him.

Back with Annie she managed to keep the others out if Historia's rampage, though this time she left herself open and was about to be stricken. In a wirl of blades and blood Spade cut the limbs of the arms on Historia's Titan. The Titan noticed him jumping over her and jumped jaws wide to eat him. The white haired shifter grinned throwing Rob using his 3DMG to escape her jaws. Rob Reiss had just died at the jaws of his very own and remaining child With a pained screen and the sound of Spade landing on his two feet. Annie and Historia broke out of their Titan forms.

Ymir caught Historia and Annie caught Spade before either of them could fall to the floor. With Mikasa still carrying Eren the six of them left for the base.

Colonel's Apartment: Warrior's Trost Base

Spade woke up to seeing a flat out exhausted Annie in his arms, not like he didn't blame her. Weird thing was he couldn't move from his position so he just smiled and returned to sleep knowing he had a lot of explaining to do once he woke up.

* * *

**Galaxy: You and me both Spade, just a warning for next chapter its mostly a Spade flashback on his time inside the walls with Frieda. If you have any suggestions for this flashback please Pm me. Nonetheless Review and Respond and stay awesome people. **

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***


	19. Chapter 19: Sayonara Big Sis

**Galaxy: Alright time to end this portion of Spades backstory. I don't own Attack on Titan I only own what I own.**

* * *

The second time Spade woke up he noticed two things in the first minute of his awakening. One he could move again, two he was the only one in his bed. 'We're in the middle of a invasion what should I expect?' With this thought he started to feel a pounding inside his head. After a deep sigh the winged shifter knew this feeling as memories he pushed back returned to him.

Flashback

"Frieda please just come with us now! A power that great doesn't belong in _their_ hands." A eleven year old Spade had his hands raised ready to take his gloves needles and stab himself with them. "You seen it yourself…your father will use it to erase the chance of anyone in the walls from being free!"

Frieda's eyes widened at the context of what the young boy was telling her, "You mean you live beyond the walls. You're Lying Spade! There is no possible way of doing that with the Titans running around!"

The younger shifter deadpanned, "You are one hell of a bad liar Reiss, I know you saw my memories. You know that there are more people like us."

Rob Reiss swung his arm in front of his daughter, "Impossible, were not letting you take her, if anything we are taking _you_!" The man gave a sinister glare unaware of what was to happen.

Frieda pushed his fathers arm away, "Please Spade just come along with us, we can work together to save humanity with our power." She took a sincere look crying for her younger friend who she treated as her little brother.

Spade's eyes became cold, unemotional, and extremely bloodthirsty, "The you leave me no choice, if you shall betray your friend like this…treat me like a monster." The breeze through the cracks in the cave blew behind him. His jacket flapping as he raised his right hand. "Then I shall be the monster you think I am. I will take that power for the sake of humanity! Goodbye Frieda…" With a teardrop and the sound of flesh being punctured. Lighting flashed as Spade entered his hellish Titan form.

End Flashback

Spade stumbled a bit as he groaned due to his throbbing head. It lasted for a minute or two until it subsided. "I might want to wait for this rush of memories to end before I head into the field. If I had one as I was fighting I would be killed."

"Well said Colonel." Spade turned to see Annie behind him. "The Commander in Chief requested the same thing, he blames himself thinking that after the reports of your memory returning that you of all people should be sent to a war zone. He also told me about the plan to steal the Reiss' power. He told me out of the two that were chosen you were the only one to return, why is that?" She had a genuine look of curiousity that she didn't use since they were kids. Lucky they were alone for a least three hours before the Eren question bomb went off.

The white haired Colonel sighed, "How do you think Eren got the ability to shift, my Uncle Gerald Yeager who was diagnosed with a cancer that was linked to his shifting ability that shortened his life every time he transformed. In the face of him having two months left to live he gave his life to give his own Nephew the coordinate and the power of the Invincible Titan. I was his accomplice in the whole event the true killer of my friend…no, like Historia I thought her as my big sister."

Annie couldn't be any help for him, though inside she was happy to know that he knew how she felt. They were both people with to many sins to be forgiven by themselves, while people forgave and comforted them. No one else truly knew how bad they had it. "I never thought you of all people would turn out like this."

Spade lifted his hand, "Annie you are the only person that can understand the guilt I feel, Reiner and Bertolt use the excuse of being warriors to justify it. What a foolish way of thinking, a title wont heal the pain of the families of the men and women you kill. To them they are sons and daughters, to us a needed sacrifice to a just cause. Well I hope for Frieda's sake that we get to that just cause. Only then will I not think of her death as a pointless murder I caused." Spade sat down as Annie wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he grabbed his head. Unknown to him his power over memories activated and allowed Annie to see this event as well.

Flashback

The Reiss family watched in horror as the Winged Titan opened its jaw. Fangs exposed as it exhaled steam with a menacing glare. Rob turned to his daughter pointing to the beast before him. "Frieda transform and capture him!" Frieda nodded as she bit her thumb becoming the Invincible Titan.

While Spade at this age didn't have the Titan form he would have later on, Standing at 15 meters with a 36 meter wingspan made him a formidable foe. Frieda grabbed his throat to throw a punch. He grew a blade from the part of his neck she was grabbing. He dodged freeing himself as the blade shrunk from his throat and extended from his knuckles using the momentum from him dodging to cut half her face off.

"Frieda!" Her family screamed as she backed off from her taller opponent. Frieda screamed as Spade extended his arms outward one in front of the other, feet firmly planted on the ground. When Frieda arm grew back she decided charged to throw a punch she was blocked by the Winged Titans arm shattering the bones in her arm.

Spade didn't flinch at the thought of hurting her, a year after his mother died he was now doing this. He mentally ridiculed himself, 'I can't let everything end for Eren before I even get to meet him! I will regret this…but there is more at stake, forgive me big sis.' Inside his Titan he shed a tear as he made another blade on his forearm and elbowed her into a wall. Frieda roared in pain as she latched onto his arm and broke the blade off it whilst throwing him.

"Spade!" Gerald jumped down from the trapdoor in the church into the building knife in hand. He walked up to the Reiss family as Frieda was still pinned to the wall of the cave. The man was pained by the thought of the thing he was about to do but his blood filled the air. In a flash of red lighting stood the 17 meter Marauder Titan; the powerful Titan that was costing its shifter's life every time it was formed. The giant broke the ceiling and the church with a single blow. The Invincible Titan free and healed jumped for the larger Titan only to be tackled into the air.

'Just us now and with me now in a wide open area I can go all out!' Spade used his increased speed due to him flying to attack from any angle he decided to attack from. The female threw him when she got an opening to do so after being hit with a onslaught of strikes. His big sis was powerful, but she lacked form and technique. Put up against Spade who had learn three forms of martial arts on top of his training in Drew Leonhart's fighting style left her in the dust. He was done playing around, he couldn't try to not kill Frieda anymore.

"Get him!" Spade could've sworn he heard Rob Reiss' voice but not paying attention, Frieda made her move trying to tackle him. With a swift change in stance combined grabbing her neck and one of her arms. In a second the Invincible was thrown to the ground. In rage the female shifter got up and threw a punch towards Spade's Titan face. The Winged Titan blocked the same way it did before disabling her arm. Spade grabbed her shoulder and shoved her down driving a knee into her stomach. With an elbow she was sent once again to the ground. No matter how many times Frieda got up or what punch she threw it ended the same way. With a knee to the gut and a elbow sending her to the ground. She staggered as for the thirtieth time she got up, but it was clearly about to end in her opponents favor.

Frieda was helpless as blades extending from the tip of hid wings slashed the Invincible Titan's limbs to ribbons. After stabbing her shoulders and hips to prevent her from moving Spade lowered his mouth to Frieda's exposed nape. He opened his jaws as wide as he could.

And with his big sis' scream he chomped her out of existence.

End Flashback

Annie somewhat surprised from what she saw simply held onto him tighter as she finally got what changed him. She knew after what he did he needed someone to blame, "Well think as killing my father, a death in the right direction."

"I didn't kill him Annie…He's too good to just die from a surprise move from the kid he trained."

Shiganshina

Drew covered in burns shaped like stab wounds walked over the breached wall of Maria. "Spade I don't care what you say…I am the _only_ one on my daughter's side!"

* * *

**Galaxy: Ahh I am coming back people, which means prepare for the cliffhangers. Also I will explain how Drew escaped in a special mini story Drew: Father, Friend and Fiend. So you just have to wait till then, anyways review and respond knowing the Crystal Titan is back.**

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***


End file.
